


柏拉图的囚徒

by watermelon7



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon7/pseuds/watermelon7
Summary: 主cp：邵悫què X塞恩占有欲强的禁欲s受X混血疯狗变忠犬攻副cp：霍霁X Bunny优雅成熟s攻X渴虐性瘾m受非疼痛向BDSM文，支配、TJ为主是篇甜文，嘻嘻嘻





	1. 一场表演

那是一家不太起眼的小酒吧，做旧的石墙，厚重的拱形木门，远远看去像中世纪的地窖，木门上有一个金属标志，像是一条盘起的蛇或是鞭子什么的，极小的招牌上印着酒吧的名字——“SADE”。

和这条街上其他喧闹的酒吧比起来，它实在太过于低调，既没有酷炫的灯光也没有动感的音乐，甚至无法让路人一窥里面的景象，要不是门缝底下透出的那一丝暧昧的光，大概没人会知道这是家营业中的店。偶尔有人好奇驻足，最后都会被站在门边那位身形巨大足有一米九多的保安吓跑。

夜幕渐深，终于有两个男人打开了酒吧的木门。其中一人头戴灰色礼帽，身披黑色大衣，里面是优雅的绅士三件套，然而脚上却是一双与装扮不太搭的长皮靴，另一人穿着黑色皮衣皮裤，低头紧跟在他身后。这样的装扮在热闹的人群中怎么都显得有些怪异，好在肆意的夜晚冲淡了人们的好奇心，毕竟这儿什么样的人都有。他们似乎和大块头保安认识，点头打了个招呼，便一前一后地进入酒吧。

室内灯光昏暗，十几张小桌旁三三两两地坐满了人，吧台边的舞台上一个男人正坐在钢琴前弹着舒缓的音乐，侍者安静地穿梭在桌椅间为客人服务。这儿似乎和那些清吧并无不同，然而仔细看的话，会发现室内的装饰透着浓浓的恋物风，墙上挂着大尺度的捆绑照片和各种皮具链条，侍者穿的也不是衬衫西裤，而是黑色的胶衣。

那两个男人并未找位置坐下，而是笔直穿过大厅走向酒吧深处，那儿除了卫生间外还有一扇不怎么明显的门，门边依旧站着两个保安，见他们过来伸手挡住了他们的去路。

“邀请卡，先生。”

三件套绅士从上衣口袋里夹出一张黑卡递过去，其中一位保安接过看一眼，又细细地将两人的装扮从上至下地打量一番，他的视线在皮衣男敞开着的赤裸胸膛上逗留几秒，随后将卡还给三件套，微一鞠躬替他们打开黑色房门。

“欢迎来到侯爵的地牢。”

赫然出现在门后的是一段向下的楼梯，两边剥落的墙壁上点着白色的蜡烛，尽头是一扇生锈的铁门，就好像他们通往的是一座真正的地下牢房。走在前面的三件套男人拉开铁门，掀开垂挂的黑色丝绒帘子，一个全新的世界呈现在他们面前。

这是一个巨大的地下室，哥特风的大厅中央有一个圆型T台，台下摆放着两排沙发，此时里面已经聚集了不少人，比起楼上的客人，他们的穿着显然更加暴露，有穿着束缚带、胶衣的，也有穿禁欲制服的，还有不少人半裸或是只挡住了重要部位，他们在暧昧的音乐声中喝酒聊天，亦或是兴致勃勃地看着台上正在进行的绑缚表演。这才是真正的“SADE”——一家BDSM俱乐部。

“Gent来了！”他们一进去，立马有人上前打招呼，显然三件套在这个圈子里的声望不小。

皮衣男在角落里迅速地脱去上衣皮裤，露出里面精壮的肌肉，全身只余一条黑色丁字裤和脖子上的项圈，他穿过人群，在前排的沙发那找到了坐着的Gent，随后一言不发地在他脚边趴下。

Gent正在与人讲话，看也不看地抬脚踩在他背上，大概是嫌脚感不舒服，他又用力碾了碾脚底，像是踩着一件毫无生命的物什。然而皮衣男却一动不动地任由那只脚在他身上踩压，表情十分沉醉地嗅着那股皮革味，他的阴茎已经勃起了，要不是没有主人的允许，他能直接射出来。

“听说今天有侯爵的表演？”Gent拿下帽子，露出底下精致的五官，他没有戴任何遮盖物，SADE是会员制俱乐部，一般来这的都是认识许久的熟人，更何况像今晚这样的聚会，不仅名额有限，还要提前报名审核，甚至连奴隶的数量也做了限制，每个主人最多只能带一个奴隶。

“可不是吗，大家都是冲着侯爵来的，别说我们这些主了，连奴隶都争破了头。”和他聊天的是另一个dom，名叫阿辉，现实中是一个极其普通的保安，他的脚边也跪着一个男人，但听话里的意思，他显然有不止一个奴隶。

两人又聊了会儿无关SM的小事，头顶的灯光渐渐暗了下去，舞台上原本被绳子绑住的sub不知何时离开的，变成了一个双手被吊起的男人，他全身赤裸，只有脚上穿一双皮靴，胯间戴着一条绑住阴茎的黑色皮质束缚带，身形高大而又壮硕，被眼罩蒙住的脑袋晃动着，焦躁不安。

底下的人群中爆出一声口哨，长期混迹在SADE的会员不会不认识这个离经叛道的sub，甚至有不少dom吃过他的苦头。他是典型的疼痛型被虐狂，经常私下约玩一些尺度大又重口的调教，却从不安分认主，在他眼中规则和服从都是虚假的角色扮演，常有刚入圈的新手dom被他激得自己先失去了理智。后来他在一家臭名昭著的地下俱乐部差点被玩死，还是BDSM保护协会的人将他救出来扔给了侯爵。

看来不听话的sub已经被侯爵驯服了，这是一次公开调教！舞台下的观众更兴奋了，他们大声呼喊着侯爵的名字，想亲眼一睹他如何教训这个坏奴隶。

灯光一闪，照在T台的另一端，伴随着沉沉的脚步声，藏匿在暗处的身影慢慢走出来，所有人噤了声，片刻寂静后爆发出更狂热的欢呼。

“Marquis！让他尝尝你的鞭子！”

侯爵穿一身黑色德军制服，系紧的皮腰带勾勒出他挺拔的腰身，脚上的长筒马靴每踩在地上便发出沉闷的声响，他的头上戴着一顶同色系的黑色盖帽，帽檐的阴影遮住一半眼睛，只能看到他笔直的鼻梁和紧抿的唇。

光是这一身打扮便足以让底下的一大半sub软了腰，更别提他手上那根足有八十公分长的纯黑色马鞭，原本挤在舞台边的观众顿时都退后一步。一般来说公开调教表演性质居多，大都使用散鞭，马鞭太长不好施展，且极度考验dom的技术，只不过作为圈子里鞭术数一数二的dom，侯爵的表演怕是花钱也不一定能看得到。

在四周不断响起的叫喊声中，舞台中央的男人显然更焦灼了，明知什么都看不见，他还是不断地左右环视，他像是一头掉入陷阱的野兽，等待着未知的悲惨下场。他终于忍不住挣扎起来，然而扭动的肉体只会让台下的人发出更不怀好意的笑声。

他听到身后传来脚步声，漫长又煎熬的等待中一抹冰凉突然覆上他的腰，他很快反应过来那是皮手套的质感，那只手沿着他的腰线慢慢往下，揉捏起他结实的臀，像是揉面团似的，把他紧绷的肌肉捏成一团浑圆颤栗的软肉，手指探进他的臀缝摩擦紧闭的肛口。

哦……他在心里尖叫，随后意识到自己的嘴里塞着一个口球，只能发出一声闷喘，他的焦灼中带上了一丝兴奋与期待，然而他的希望落空了，他只等到一记狠厉的鞭打，鞭尾不偏不倚地抽过被揉得不住收缩的穴口。

“唔！！”这一鞭来得太猝不及防，男人猛地踮起脚尖往前一挺，像是被放入油锅里的鱼，浑身抽搐不已，尖锐、火辣的刺痛让他不停地大口喘气，额头沁出一层薄汗。

不等他呼吸平复，侯爵又是接连甩下两鞭，只不过这次都避开敏感点，打在了他的屁股上，棕色的皮肤上立即浮现出两道长长的红痕，看着可怖，但只有男人知道，侯爵从未让自己受过伤害。

不知道是不是最开始那一鞭余威太大，之后的鞭打虽然痛，但都不足以让他过瘾，他觉得自己的屁眼越来越热越来越痒，就像被涂抹了辣椒水一样，不断地夹合，耳边人群的叫声逐渐模糊，他只能听见鞭子划过空气击打在他皮肤上的凌厉声。

求您……让我释放，让我射……求您！他在心里呐喊。

像是知道他的想法，又一鞭抽在他胸前，皮鞭末端完美地扫过乳头，让那颗小东西变得又红又大。男人仰起头“唔唔”叫着，被堵住的嘴里发出胡乱的呻吟，他翘着屁股，腿抖得几乎站不住，勃发的下身早已硬得出水，却只能苦苦忍着，等待侯爵准许的命令。

“谁准你动了，站好！”侯爵开口说了第一句话，他的声音是好听的男中音，虽不低沉却透着不容抗拒的威严，带着点清冷、禁欲的疏离感，吓得男人不得不挺直上身。

“操！不愧是侯爵，光用鞭子就能把人操射了……”阿辉看得直咽口水，他抬脚踩在身边奴隶的胯下，低声骂道，“骚货，谁让你硬的！”他又看一眼Gent脚下的奴隶，那人至始至终都安静地趴在那，甚至连头都没抬一下，仿佛和地面融为一体，变成了一件没有生命的家具。

表演已至高潮处，台上的男人哼叫得越来越响，口水淌得下巴脖子上都是，他的身上布满鞭痕，却一点不显丑陋，相反让台下的观众看得蠢蠢欲动，他们屏住呼吸，沉醉于眼前完美的调教中。

终于，男人听到耳边来自恶魔的呼唤，将他拉入欲望的深渊。

“射吧，奴隶。”

几乎话音刚落，他便猛地喷射出来，同时嘴里的口塞被拿下，他发出一声颤栗的嘶吼。

然而本该落幕的表演并未结束，舞台上的可怜奴隶甚至还在高潮中，侯爵的鞭子就重新落在他身上，不断鞭打着他的脆弱敏感之处。他尖叫着剧烈挣扎起来，喉咙里爆发出诱人的哭腔。

“主人……饶了我主人！快停下……”

不同于皮鞭的凶狠，那只带着皮手套的手轻抚他的脸颊，抹掉嘴角的口水，像是在赞赏他，“你做得很好，奴隶，再让我看点更可爱的吧。”

“不、不行……”没了口塞的阻挡，男人的呻吟倾泻而出，他痛苦又矛盾地弓起身，像是在竭力忍耐，身上的疼痛不断将他推上快感的顶峰，侯爵温柔的抚摸更是让他倒戈。最终他崩溃地低吼，浑身猛烈抽动，随后卸力般软下身体，清晰的水声在室内响起，竟是失禁了。

侯爵停下动作，等他尿完才解开他手上的束缚，一把接住完全瘫软下来的sub，丝毫不在意鞋底的尿渍。

“……主人，我还能留在您身边吗？”男人明明比侯爵壮硕，这一刻却显得无比脆弱。

“不，你该学着自己觅食了，我的小狗。”侯爵警告性地拍了拍他的屁股，嘴角微微扬起。


	2. Joanna的请求

邵悫难得来一次俱乐部，又亲自上场表演了调教，下场后被几个老朋友拉住聊了好一会儿，终于有空闲坐下已是一小时后了，然而这时俱乐部的午夜场才刚刚开始，正是氛围最火热的时候。

他走向专为VIP准备的小包厢，听到四周不停传来暧昧的呻吟。

“好久没看你上台，还是一如既往的厉害啊。”说是包厢，其实不过是用布帘隔开的卡座，里面已经坐着一个长相英俊成熟的男人，双眼细长微弯，即使不笑时嘴角也是上扬的，细看之下，五官竟和邵悫有几分相似。他的头发有些长，松散地垂在脸颊两侧，指甲修剪得圆润整齐，像是个艺术家，优雅的气质和这儿格格不入，身上的皮风衣也显得有些拘谨。

“你今天怎么有空过来了。”邵悫虽然和霍霁是表兄弟，但两人的性格却截然相反，他平时不怎么笑，明明有张年轻的脸却过于严肃，因此在场景外，sub们对他也有几分忌惮。

他轻呼一口气，取下帽子放在桌上，没了帽子固定的刘海散落下来，额头满是细汗，虽然是施虐掌控的一方，但往往需要耗费更多的精力和体力，否则稍一走神，便会对sub造成不可挽回的伤害。比起只需服从与享受的sub来说，倒显得他们这些dom才像提供服务的奴隶了。

“你上台我当然要来捧场了，”霍霁的声音沙沙的，在昏暗的灯光下很有魅惑性，见邵悫不耐地看过来，他连忙“哈哈”笑两声，举起手作投降状，“你没看见那么多老朋友过来吗，说真的，我们都以为你收了新奴，毕竟你上一次公调都是一年前了吧？”

邵悫轻哼一声，没有说话。

霍霁也不介意，又问：“先说说，你是怎么把那家伙驯服的，据我所知，他可没少让那些dom伤心，连Joy都被他用完就抛弃，差点没气死。”

似乎是联想到了Joy吹胡子瞪眼破口大骂的场景，邵悫的脸上也露出点笑意，摇摇头道：“他和普通的受虐心理不一样，并非单纯从疼痛中享受愉悦，甚至是厌恶痛感的，他从小被父母家暴，时间久了他需要靠这份痛记住心里的恨，只是后来产生了扭曲的快感……所以他要的并不是什么主人，而是支撑他继续恨下去的痛，他其实只是渴望——”

邵悫说到这没再继续下去，但霍霁能明白他的意思，他挑眉道：“不愧是学过心理学的，真的不考虑收他？你明明能帮他走出来，我看他也挺依赖你的。”

“人不能光靠依赖活着，他需要更平等的对待。”有些人需要调教的是身体，有些人需要调教的却是心。邵悫话锋一转，跳过了这个话题，“你的小狗呢，今天怎么没一起带出来，平时不是很黏你。”

霍霁动作一顿，酒杯后的嘴角扯出一个无声的冷笑，但他不想引起邵悫不好的回忆，只说：“和平解除关系了，你知道，现在不比老一派圈内的契约精神，很难维持长久的关系。”

这话从霍霁嘴中说出倒是挺稀奇，毕竟两人少有的共同点大概就是独占欲了，邵悫不由调侃道：“你还能放人走？怎么，被嫌弃了？”

霍霁无谓地低笑一声，并不在意他的揶揄，反而心情很好地又要了一杯威士忌，表情颇为玩味：“不……恰好我最近捡到一条发情的流浪狗，不太懂规矩，需要好好调教一下。”

邵悫对霍霁的流浪狗没兴趣，但对他始终如一的热情很羡慕。他兴致缺缺地看着舞台上重新开始的鞭打表演，手指有一下没一下地抚过自己的鞭子。

走出SADE的时候已是凌晨两点，酒吧街上依然人声鼎沸，不少喝醉了的年轻男女站在街边打车。霍霁喝了酒没法开车，想打电话让人来接，被邵悫拦下了。

“我送你吧，反正顺路。”邵悫身上的制服太招摇，他在外面套了一件长风衣，脚上的马靴也换下来丢进了后备箱，隐去那身装扮，他比实际年龄看上去年轻无害许多，就像写字楼里任何一个精英，很难想象会是用鞭子让人哭泣高潮的“主人”。

“谢了，不过你难得来一趟不再多玩会儿？听说俱乐部里最近加入不少新人，有几个不错——”

“不需要，”邵悫不等他说完便出声打断，顿了顿又说，“……再说吧，我最近想休息一下。”

“好，你知道，这只是我们放松的方式，不要让它束缚住你。”霍霁眼中闪过一丝担忧。

“放心，我比你更懂怎么调节心态。”邵悫笑了两声，抬手将窗户打开一些，夜风灌进车厢内，让有些困顿的大脑一下清醒过来。

霍霁识相地不再继续，静静听了会儿歌，间或聊两句，他和邵悫从小一起长大，太熟悉彼此了，没什么尴尬不尴尬的。下车时他说了声“路上小心”，看邵悫的车穿过黑夜直至消失在街角，才无奈地低叹一声。

邵悫住江边一幢2层楼的独栋小别墅里，他到家时客厅里的灯还亮着，桌上的焖烧壶下面压着一张字条，是张姨的字迹——“小邵，壶里是排骨萝卜汤，回来晚了记得喝点填填肚子，我后天再过来。”

邵悫冷硬的表情柔和下来。张姨以前是邵家的佣人，在那工作了二十几年，从小看着他长大，当初他离开邵家，张姨知道后义无反顾地辞了工作来照顾他，每隔一天就替他打扫屋子准备三餐。

客厅里非常安静，邵悫独自坐在桌边喝排骨汤，他是极简主义，家里台面上几乎看不见零碎的杂物，加上室内白与灰的色调，整幢房子显得空荡荡的，干净，又毫无烟火气。除了二楼的书房和卧室属于他的私人空间，其他房间都被用来当作调教室，就连一楼的停车库也被改造成了“地牢”。

张姨以前经常会带一些绿植盆栽过来摆在窗台上，然而在接连被邵悫养死后，终于死心作罢，她嘴上念叨着家里冷清，其实不过是怕邵悫一个人太寂寞。

走出浴室时，床头柜上的手机正嗡嗡振动，邵悫拧眉过去一看，屏幕上显示Joanna来电，他不由得眼皮一跳，犹豫几秒后才接起，语气中透出一点无奈：“安娜姐，已经凌晨三点了。”

Joanna还未说话先出声笑了，她的声音很性感，像是醇厚的红酒，不难想象真人是怎样的美人。“对不起小雀，我听说你今晚去SADE玩了，想着你应该还没睡，”她说着敛起笑意，“要不是太棘手也不想再麻烦你，实在是有点伤脑筋。”

Joanna是圈内的老人了，也是最早建立SADE的合伙人之一，能让她说出伤脑筋的sub可谓是少之又少，邵悫也不和她绕弯子，直接问：“怎么回事？”

“哎……还不是那些非法俱乐部，”Joanna低叹一声，无奈中透着点恼怒，“前几天保护协会又救下一个人，外伤比较严重，大多是鞭伤，但好歹没有内部伤。那家伙被救下后很不配合，差点把我们的人也打伤，几个一米九的保安都制不住他，你敢信？简直像是打了兴奋剂的疯狗……我知道你想问什么，没有，没有兴奋剂也没有毒品摄入，就是——在正常的，受重伤的情况下！”

邵悫能够听出她话语中的震惊和混乱，他不得不出声打断：“现在什么情况，能够联系到他家人吗？”

“还躺在纪文的医院里，只能靠打镇定剂压制他，一醒来就闹，你是没看见那场面，他简直能把整个病房掀了！”Joanna深吸一口气，“他身上什么证件都没有，暂时没办法找到他家人，而且……”

“而且什么？”

“而且他好像不是中国人……”Joanna有些心虚地停顿几秒，见邵悫未出声，只能继续道，“我不太确定他是亚裔还是哪里的，当时太混乱了，他身上又都是血，这个样子根本没法让警察介入，好不容易让大众对这个群体有所改观，不能再让那帮败类把我们的心血毁于一旦。”

“……抱歉安娜姐，这件事我帮不了你。”尽管如此，邵悫还是拒绝了，这已经超出他能掌控的范围了。

“听我说小雀，不需要很久，你只要收留他到养好伤就行，他的私人物件我们已经派人去找了，当然如果你能让他自己开口的话更好，他的防备心实在太强，不让任何人近身，我想也许你会有办法说服他……”

邵悫沉默许久，才低声开口：“好吧，我明天一早会去医院，但是如果他失控或者对我造成威胁，我只能报警。”

Joanna松一口气，连声答应：“好，那是当然，谢谢你小雀。”


	3. 塞恩

事实上第二天不等邵悫去医院，Joanna就已经把人亲自送过来了。

看到被他们束缚在轮椅上推进来的人，饶是镇定如邵悫，也忍不住心里一惊，连忙将门关上，不可置信地低声斥责：“安娜姐，你就这样把一个大活人绑我这来了？！要是被小区里的人看到我们都可以直接去警局喝茶了！”

Joanna穿着一身黑色的职业西装，脚上的尖头高跟鞋踩在地上“噔噔”作响，很难让人不去注意，她抱歉地一笑，女王气十足的脸上神情颇为无奈：“虽然是私立医院，但也由不得他这么闹呀，能让普通人睡上大半天的量，到他这才几小时就醒了，简直是怪物。已经不能再继续打镇定剂了，你以前好歹算半个医生，帮帮忙吧。”

她一边说一边不时低头去看轮椅上还未清醒的人，褐色的卷发随着她的动作微微拂动。

邵悫始终不能适应女人身上的香水味，下意识地撇过头屏住呼吸，瓮声道：“所以你就把这怪物送到我这来了？还有，我以前只是心理医生。”

Joanna低声笑了笑，说：“行了，这个人情就当我欠你的，要不让Ray过来帮你？”

Ray就是酒吧门口的保安。

“不用。”邵悫有的是办法让一个身强体壮的男人动弹不得，更何况一个受伤的病号。

“对了，他身上那些伤，纪文把要换的药一起拿来了，”Joanna微扬起下巴，朝进门后就一直沉默站在她身后的眼镜男使了个眼色，“你和小雀说一下怎么上药。”

纪文是那家医院的年轻院长，也是Joanna的奴隶与伴侣，他们在一起已经十年了。他垂着眼眸将药水、纱布、酒精与消炎药一起放到桌上，把换药时间与用法一一告诉邵悫，他似乎有些怕轮椅上的男人突然醒来，一直用余光瞟他。

事实上邵悫对外伤的处理能力并不比医生差，甚至对于不同道具造成的伤害他能更好地处理。送走Joanna和纪文后，他绕着轮椅观察了很久，男人的肤色很深，是天生的古铜色，身形精壮宽厚，上面覆满渗血的纱布，大概是挣扎中伤口又重新裂开了；他有一头浓密卷曲的半长黑发，凌乱地遮住了大半张脸，只能够看见下面饱满微厚的唇。邵悫伸出手抬起他的下巴，看清那张脸时不由心中一动，视线在上面停留许久，才收回手任由男人的脑袋无力垂下。

安娜姐真是给他找了一个大麻烦。邵悫头疼地低叹一声，将轮椅推到客房，那是一间日系风的和室，他偶尔会在里面进行调教，身边有sub时他也会让他们睡在这个房间。他在地上铺了好几层床垫，然后有些费力地将男人从轮椅上搬过去，坐着的时候看不出，一放到床垫上他才发现男人的身高块头都不容小觑，典型的欧美人体型，也难怪普通人制不住他。

趁着眼前的“怪物”还没醒来，邵悫快速地给他换了纱布，男人的身体上除了新伤还有不少旧伤，疤痕深浅不一，而且看上去不像是SM造成的伤痕，更像是斗殴所致，甚至还有刀伤和——他摸着腰侧那个圆形微凸的贯穿伤，拧眉沉下脸。不知不觉中他已经下意识地把眼前这具肉体当成了自己的所有物，他极度厌恶自己的奴隶身上留有其他人的痕迹，哪怕只是一个微不可见的指印。等回过神，他才发现手指下那块皮肤都快被自己搓红了。

邵悫收回手，替沉睡中的男人盖好毯子，便自顾自地去书房工作。自从辞去心理医生的工作后，他在网站和书刊上有自己的专栏，偶尔还会被请去讲课，倒是比之前更忙了。

房间里传出声响时，他已经完成工作，正在给收藏室里的皮具进行护理，那里面放着近百种样式不一的皮鞭，材质也不尽相同，每次去国外的SM集市他还会带回不少皮具，霍霁常说他有严重的恋物癖。

他将昨晚使用过的那条马鞭挂回架子上，面无表情地推开客房的门，看着眼前凌乱的场面，他总算知道安娜姐为什么会骂这家伙是疯子了。尽管男人的手脚都被麻绳绑住，但房间里还是一片狼藉，床垫被踢得老远，墙上挂着的画也被震到了地上，要不是被房顶固定垂下的绳子所牵制住，邵悫毫不怀疑他会把房间内的纸质拉门都撞坏。

“不用白费力气了，我劝你还是乖乖躺下来养伤，你手脚上的结哪怕是特种部队的都解不开。”他斜靠在门框上，用流利的英语说道。

立在房间中央“呼呼”喘气的男人听到声音，缓缓转过身，用一种近乎阴鸷的眼神看向邵悫，他的五官非常立体，但脸部轮廓又要比欧美人柔和一些，浅棕色的眼瞳仿若一对琥珀，在深色的皮肤上异常夺目。

邵悫有一瞬间的失神，他当心理医生时见过各种各样的病人，其中不乏一些古怪危险的，看得多了，自然能从他们的眼神里就分辨出危险系数。眼前这双极其漂亮的眼睛里，除了防备与杀意，什么都没有，与其说他像疯狗，倒不如说是杀伤力极强的斗犬，凶猛而又好战。邵悫毫不怀疑一旦给他松绑，他就会一口咬住自己的脖子，不死不休。

两人都没有说话，彼此沉默着打量对方，像是决斗前的暗中较劲。男人很高大，邵悫不得不微微扬起下巴，尽管如此，他仍旧冷静地直视对方。他不确定男人有没听懂他说的话，正想着要不要换西班牙语试试，就听对方用带着点口音的英语开口：“我要……杀了你。”

那声音很沙哑，伴着低低的呼吸声，就像是野兽猎食前的咆哮。邵悫听得耳朵有点痒，他有绝对的理由相信对方是真的想杀了他，不是威胁，也不是恐吓，但他丝毫没有放在心上，淡漠的眼中甚至迸出一丝光亮。

“你就是这样回报救命恩人的？”他往前走了一步，双手抱臂饶有兴致地看着男人，没意识到自己的手指动了动。

男人的表情更狰狞了，浑身的肌肉因为愤怒而隆起，“你和他们……是一伙的。”

邵悫瞄到墙角架子上的皮鞭，意识到他大概是误会了，但他也不打算解释什么，从某个方面来说，他确实和他们是一样的。

“你从哪里来，美国？西班牙？”

“……”

“你叫什么名字？”

“……”

面对男人至始至终的沉默，邵悫并未丧失耐心，他想了想，又说：“如果你什么都不说的话，我没办法帮你，只能报警了。”

显然这句话产生了作用，哪怕只是很微小的变化，邵悫依然看出了男人的动摇，他迟疑了。

邵悫静静地等待着。片刻后，男人开口了，他说：“塞恩，我的名字是塞恩。”


	4. 不信任

塞恩，22岁，来自巴西。

除了这些信息，任凭邵悫怎么问，男人都没有再说半个字，他的神情太过镇定，邵悫无法从他脸上看出什么，暂且相信他说的都是真话。

“好吧，塞恩，”邵悫后退一步，给两人留出安全距离，“你应该记得发生了什么，如果没有被他们救下来，你会碰到更糟糕的事。我也只是受人所托照顾你而已，你不用怀疑我会对你做什么，对我来说你只是个大麻烦，乖乖养好伤，你就可以离开这儿，当然如果你想通了愿意告诉我更多，他们可以帮助你早日回家——”

“不，我不回去！也不用你们的帮助！”

邵悫意识到自己说错了话，因为塞恩突然咆哮着冲过来，如果不是刚才他退后一步，这时候大概已经被对方咬下一块肉。而塞恩也因为脚上的束缚摔倒在地，发出一声重响，他仰起头怒视邵悫，暴怒的五官紧皱在一起，浅色的眼瞳因为激动而微微加深。

危险的家伙，早知道该给他戴上口塞。邵悫这样想着，掀起眼皮看了看天花板，幸好那儿足够牢固，紧接着他又意识到这家伙对回去抱有很深的抵触。不过这些都和他无关，他也不打算深究，他耸耸肩退出房间，一把拉上房门，反正这儿的隔音做得很好。

晚饭邵悫吃的意面，今天张姨不在，他只能自己解决，什么事都足够优秀的dom唯独在厨艺上达不到正常人的水准，做出来的“菜”连对他言听计从的奴隶都表示抗拒，甚至在圈子里获有“黑暗料理王”的称号。

他一边皱眉吃口味有些奇怪的面条，一边想起家里还有个人没有吃饭，他不得不打开冰箱从里面翻找出一个三明治，扔进微波炉里随便热了一下。

塞恩正垂着头坐在房间中央，赤裸的上身有不少汗水，显然手脚上的麻绳让他恼火又懊丧。邵悫将热好的三明治和一瓶水扔过去，说：“你的晚饭，吃不吃随你——”

他原本以为塞恩防备心那么重，一定不会吃他给的食物，却不料话还未说完，对方已经拿起三明治，只是放到鼻子下嗅了嗅，便大口吃起来，几乎不到两分钟，那些食物和水就全部进了他的肚子。

“滚开。”塞恩抹了抹嘴，将捏扁的空塑料瓶砸回邵悫脚边，随后躺回地上呼呼大睡。

邵悫挑了挑眉，几乎要气笑了，他盯着塞恩背脊上有些凸出的肩胛骨和触目的伤痕看了许久，才将一个黑色的遥控器丢到对方身边，“这是呼叫器，如果你需要上厕所的话，就按上面的按钮。”

这一夜过得还算安稳，新来的家伙并没有给邵悫惹什么麻烦，然而第二天一早，他就被一声惊呼吵醒了。邵悫睡眠浅，稍有声响就能醒来，他走出房门，看到张姨正无措地站在和室门口，才想起忘了提前知会她。

“张姨，那间房你不用管。”邵悫穿着睡袍走过去，顺便往屋内瞄了一眼，同样被惊醒的塞恩正警觉地看着他，半蹲着摆出攻击的姿势，经过一晚上的休息他明显精神好了不少。

“小邵，这、这是怎么回事呀？他是谁？！”任谁看见家里多出一个长相凶狠还肤色不同的外国人都会受到惊吓，张姨被邵悫揽着肩膀走出好远还在频频回头张望，她是知道邵悫的性向和那些“爱好”的，虽然一开始看到他往家里带不同的男人时也苦口婆心地劝过，但在邵悫和她解释之后，她一直慢慢尝试着去理解和接受，此时她不由得有点担心，“他身上那些伤……是你弄的吗？”

邵悫简直哭笑不得：“您这是在侮辱我的技术，您见过我让谁受伤了吗？”

张姨不太喜欢他这么说，不满地皱眉：“那你绑他干什么！绑成这样怎么吃饭上厕所？你给他吃饭了吗？他能自己洗澡吗？”

邵悫被问得有点头疼，他的答案自然又换来了张姨的一顿念叨，只能赶紧点头称是：“您说的都对，我过会就带他去卫生间，不过吃饭这件事真的不能怪我，我怕一不小心把他给毒死了。”

张姨被他说得笑起来，十分溺爱地瞪他一眼，道：“你真是乱来！我先去给你们准备早饭。”

邵悫目送张姨进厨房，转身上楼回自己房间洗漱，他今天早上没有行程安排，有足够的时间对付那个暴躁的家伙。

他去塞恩的房间时，已经换上了一套全黑的装扮，纯黑色的衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，袖口微挽，露出手腕上的银色手表，为此他还特地配了一副银框眼镜，衣摆塞进修身的黑色长裤中，身形挺拔而又完美。除非需要进入仪式感特别强的场景中，否则他平时在家不会穿太繁复的服装。

塞恩听到开门声只是动了动眼珠，甚至连姿势都没变一下，对于邵悫的新扮相他并没有表现出一丁点反应，身上的纱布被他扯下来扔到了一边，散发出一股难闻的味道，当然更多的怪味来自于他身上。

这家伙受过很多苦，显而易见，正是如此，他的生命力远比普通人顽强。

“走吧，带你去洗漱，你快要把我的房间弄臭了。”邵悫走过去，像是要给彼此一个适应期，他在离塞恩几步远的地方站住，自上而下地看着他，冷声道，“我会放你走，但是现在你得乖乖听我的，希望你不要做一些多余的事，破坏我对你的信任。”

塞恩没有讲话，但他的眼神实在很难让人放松警惕。邵悫走到他身边，抬手解开绳索上的机关，牵着绳子的一端，将塞恩从地上拉起来，往卫生间走去。

卫生间已经被整理过了，所有可能引起危险的物品都被带走，只剩下洗手台上的几瓶洗浴用品和塑料制的牙刷杯子，架子上挂着浴巾和一套全新的灰色居家服。

“洗澡不用我来帮你吧，这是沐浴露和洗发水，剃须刀有需要的话等你出来我会——唔！！”邵悫突然被一股蛮力撞在墙上，忍不住痛哼出声，随之他感觉到脖子一痛，有什么尖锐的东西准确无比地顶在他的动脉上。

该死，这家伙把昨天的呼叫器拆了。

“放我走！”塞恩喘着气，在他耳边威胁，卷曲的黑发扫过他的脸颊，有点痒。

“你真是太让我失望了。”邵悫低声道。

下一刻，身后的重量便撤开了，塞恩捂着脖子靠在白色的墙上，表情扭曲地看着邵悫扬了扬手中的东西，那是一个黑色的电击器。

“你不会想知道这个小东西的威力有多大——”邵悫话未说话，又被重新扑上来的男人撞得往后一倒，不由心里一惊，“塞恩！冷静！”

“这些玩意儿……呼……我早就免疫了！”塞恩露出一个渗人的笑，显然已陷入发狂的状态，他的手脚还被束缚着，只是毫无章法地冲撞。饶是邵悫格斗很强，也经不住他这样恐怖的蛮力，躲避时下巴不小心吃了一拳。

“啊！小邵！”门口传来的惊叫声让两人同时一愣，邵悫趁机一脚踢开塞恩，反手在他脖颈处击下，随着电流在皮肤上击中的声音，塞恩终于抽搐着倒下。

邵悫喘着气捡起早在打斗中掉落的眼镜，重新戴好，朝门口目瞪口呆的张姨笑了笑安抚：“这下您知道为什么要绑他了吧。”


	5. 第一次逃跑

或许是意识到逃跑无望，这之后塞恩没再反抗，粗喘着躺在地上任由邵悫把他拖进浴缸里。尽管如此，邵悫还是不敢大意，反复检查确认他身上没有危险物品后，才呼出一口气，毕竟这家伙挨了两次电击都还没晕过去，实在异于常人。

出于之前的职业病，他很难不去关注塞恩的一言一行，他想起对方刚才失控时说的“对这些玩意儿早已免疫”，心里隐隐有不好的猜想。

他到底遭受过什么？

邵悫打开热水时，原本躺在浴缸里的男人突然动了一下，尽管他的表情一如既往，甚至连眼睛都未眨一下，但人类与生俱来的本能反射是无法压制的，哪怕隐藏得再深，它都存在，比如恐惧。

邵悫一顿，将出水切换到花洒，调到适宜的温度，才移到塞恩身上，分散的水流冲刷在男人的皮肤上，他紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来，但是仍保持着一种警戒状态，仿佛下一秒就能从浴缸里跳出来。

这对两人来说，都是一种焦灼而又煎熬的过程。邵悫侧身坐在浴缸边，看着塞恩的发旋，突然将花洒移到他头顶。果然，被热水浇了一脸的男人立刻警觉地仰起头，伸手要去抓花洒。

“别动，”邵悫挡住他的手，动作缓慢地打湿他的黑发，表情却是完全相反的严肃，“我要给你洗头。”

塞恩眯起眼看他，一时没有动，他的表情有一丝不解，也有一丝迷茫，他从未遇见过这样的人，明明看上去很文弱，却能爆发出如此强的精神力。他的身体记忆让他去反抗、去进攻，然而大脑却听从了外界的另一指令，最后他还是乖乖照办了。

邵悫看到他收回手，嘴角弯起一个小小的弧度，他一边说着“做得好”，一边挤了点洗发露在掌心，轻柔地抹到塞恩脑袋上，看对方受到惊吓似的瞪大眼躲开，心情突然很愉悦。

“滚开！别碰我！”塞恩低吼着，重新摆出防御的姿势，但是和之前相比，现在的他显然危险系数直线下降，倒像是被触碰后的恼羞成怒。

邵悫当然看得出他的心理转变，他隐去嘴角的笑意，冷下脸道：“坐好，别让我说第二遍。”

塞恩湿漉漉地坐在那，头发卷成一缕缕贴在脸侧，头顶甚至有一团白色的泡沫，看上去是那么好笑，他有数十种方法杀死眼前的男人，却不得不被困在这一方水池里，任由对方将更多的泡沫揉搓到他头上。

浴缸里的水被冲下的泡沫染成了黑色，邵悫不得不再给他抹上一次洗发露，才能让自己脸上的表情不那么嫌弃，这家伙究竟是有多久没洗过澡了？

塞恩被他一遍又一遍的细致手法弄得不耐烦起来，像只不愿洗澡的大狗似的呲着牙甩头，蓦地头皮一紧，被邵悫揪着头发仰起头。

邵悫的脸上还沾着几点泡沫水，他收紧手指，慢慢低下头，撞进塞恩那双豹一样的眼睛里，不可否认，这是他见过最美的眼睛。他们对视许久，他能感受到塞恩绷紧的肌肉，也能听到他鼻腔里沉重的呼吸声，这一切都让他产生未知的新鲜感。

最后他说：“闭眼，我要给你冲水了。”

塞恩不愿意服从，没有人会闭上眼把自己交给一个陌生人，但是温热舒适的水流让他有些困顿与疲惫。

如果他敢做什么，就立刻杀了他。他凶狠地想着，以此掩饰自己的屈服。

“乖孩子，”邵悫低语，他的手指穿过塞恩浓密的黑发，冲去上面的污秽，“现在我要解开你手脚上的绳子，别乱动，除非你想尝尝在水中被电的滋味。”

塞恩没有回答，也没有动，他眼眸低垂，沾着水珠的睫毛像是一把扇子。

邵悫慢慢解开绳索上的结，一边按摩塞恩的手臂，尽管他在皮肤和绳子间留下了空隙，但那儿还是因为刚才的激烈打斗擦破了皮，长时间的捆绑也让手腕有些血液不流通。

他的视线随着手在塞恩的身体上移动，这是一具极富力量感的肉体，完美的身材比例，恰到好处的肌肉维度，如果不是有点营养不良，他的身形应该还要更健壮一些，他的体毛也不似欧美人那么浓密，只有腹下及小腿上黑黑的一片。邵悫的目光掠过塞恩的下身时，不由得挑了挑眉，就连那儿也挺……完美的。

好不容易帮塞恩洗完澡，邵悫自己身上的黑色衬衫都快湿透了，除了把人抽得爽晕过去之外，他还真没怎么伺候人洗过澡，从来都是sub服侍他。他把浴巾和衣裤丢到塞恩身上，让他自己擦干穿上。

塞恩的四肢由于电击还有点颤抖发麻，他僵硬地接住浴巾，闻到上面有一股干燥的清新味，很柔软，衣服裤子也是新的，他从没用过这些东西，忍不住把头埋进去轻轻嗅了嗅。

邵悫从镜子里看到，什么也没说，静静地等塞恩穿上灰色的居家服，重新给他绑住手。这次他没再用麻绳，而是用了一副黑色手铐，边缘处有一圈白色绒毛，忽略掉它的功能的话，戴在手上其实一点都不难受，甚至有点“可爱”。

塞恩显然又迷惑了，他皱眉瞪着那圈绒毛，不满地挣了挣，邵悫见状大笑起来：“不要白费力气，这可不是普通的情趣手套，它的材质是防弹的，没有钥匙你一辈子别想打开。”

张姨已经做好饭菜等着了，看到他们终于下楼不由松一口气，只是看到塞恩手上的毛绒手铐时，表情有点微妙，似乎很不好意思地移开视线，小声道：“小邵，你们吃饭的时候……也要这样吗？”

邵悫知道她又想歪了，但又无从解释，只能苦笑着摇头。

“对了张姨，下次买菜的时候要麻烦您多买些鸡肉和鱼，鸡蛋也多买点，上次那个山药骨头汤不错。”

“好，知道了。他……喜欢吃些什么啊？”收拾干净的男人和之前判若两人，很英俊，张姨忍不住瞥了好几眼。

“他？什么都吃。”邵悫把碗筷放到塞恩面前，想了想，又把筷子换成勺子。

果然，在吃方面，塞恩从不扭捏，也不挑剔，他大口吃掉面前的所有饭菜，就连饭桌中央的菜汤都不放过。或许是不太会用勺子，也可能是戴着手铐，他每次喝汤都会洒出一点在桌上。张姨几次用眼神暗示邵悫给他解开手铐，结果全被无视了。

“张姨，我下午要出门，你早点回家就行，不用管他。”邵悫说完仍觉得不放心，又沉声强调一遍，“他很危险，不管发生什么，都不要靠近他，知道吗？”

张姨似懂非懂地点点头，看着还在往嘴里塞饭的塞恩，露出怜悯的眼神。

邵悫没有把塞恩带回和室里，而是锁进了“禁闭室”，那是一间被隔开的小房间，大概只有五六平米，四周墙壁都漆成了深色，只有一张床和水池、马桶，以前惩戒不听话的sub时他会把他们关进这儿。

“你可以在这里睡一会儿等我回来，也为你刚才犯下的错误。”他不知不觉中带上了dom的严厉语气。

由于早上被耽误了时间，邵悫来不及再修改课件，匆匆换上一套衣服便出发去S大。

邵悫当年就读于高校S大的心理学专业，成绩优秀颜值又高，一直被调侃成“明明可以靠脸吃饭非得靠才华”的学霸，甚至被人拍了照片传上网，一度红及各大网站。毕业后他留校当了一年助教，因为深得教授喜爱，后来离开时教授还和他置气了好一阵，得知他辞掉心理医生的工作后，立刻以“帮助学弟学妹”的借口把他叫回学校进行课外辅导。

邵悫这张脸哪怕放在大学里也毫无违和，那些学生一见到他就兴奋地交换几个眼神，一开始见到邵悫他们是不服气的，都是心高气傲的尖子生，没有多把这个花瓶长相的前前前学长放在眼里，然而两次讲课后，全被邵悫驯得面有惮色，连教授在他们眼里都变得和蔼可亲起来。

邵悫心里有事，讲得也有点快，结束时比平时提早了近半小时，不过他也不是正式上课，重点内容讲清楚就行。他“啪”地一声盖上电脑，问：“还有什么要问的吗？”

坐在前排的一个男生像是酝酿许久，立刻问：“学长，你什么时候能再讲讲上次说的那个？”他的脸憋得通红，眼神却异常直白，也不知是从哪听到的传言，私底下问邵悫要了好几次联系方式。

四周传出一片起哄声，倒也不是嘲笑，邵悫心想现在的学生真够大胆的，还没了解清楚就敢随便邀约。他拿上包往门口走，路过那个男生的座位时微一停留，慢条斯理地开口：“等你能面不改色地把‘性虐恋’说出口的时候。”

邵悫刚开出校门，就接到了家里的电话，张姨带着哭腔的声音传入他的耳朵。

“小邵……出事了，出事了！家里进贼了，你、你朋友也不见了……怎么办呀……”

邵悫深吸一口气，心想不是家里进贼了，是家贼跑出去了。


	6. 惩罚（上）

尽管对塞恩的破坏力已经有了心理准备，邵悫还是被家里飓风扫荡般的凌乱刺激得咬紧了后槽牙。

禁闭室的门大敞着，虽然被设计成了关人的地方，但说到底不过是一个游戏室，用的也只是普通门锁，况且邵悫没想过塞恩在那种情况下竟然还能想着逃跑。他看着被轻易打开的门锁，无奈地摇摇头，塞恩显然是个老手了。

客厅里的柜子被翻得乱七八糟，东西散落一地，冰箱里能吃的都被带走了，更糟糕的是邵悫的房间也没能幸免于难，每一个抽屉都被打开过，衣橱里的衣服胡乱地丢在地上，像是在翻找什么东西，就连挂在他床旁架子上的一根蛇皮鞭也被泄愤似的割扯得惨不忍睹。

邵悫深吸一口气，虽极力克制，要说不生气是不可能的。幸好他的收藏室和工作间没事，不然他绝对会把那家伙抽到痛哭。

“对不起啊小邵，要是我不出门买菜就好了，现在这……你有没有少什么重要的东西？我……哎！”张姨很自责，一直在忙前忙后地打扫，她知道邵悫爱干净，也很重视自己珍藏的那些东西，现在心里一定不好受。

“说什么呢张姨，你没事就好。”邵悫轻轻拍了拍她的肩，让她不要担心，“对了，你出门的时候，那家伙还待在房间里吗？”

“在呢，我怕他一个人在家出事，特意说了声要出门，结果回来就……也不知道他去哪了！小邵，我们真的不报警吗？”虽然相信邵悫的决定，但张姨还是很担心塞恩。

“不用，我会把他找回来的，你先去休息会儿吧，这里我来整理就行。”邵悫想了想，回房间打开笔记本。那个手铐里有定位器，只要塞恩还戴着手铐，那他就能定位到对方的位置。

果然，地图上的小圆点已经显示在相近的另一个城区，并且还在不停地往北移动。

跑得倒挺快。邵悫看着那个移动的小圆点，冷哼一声，心里的火气倒是没那么大了。

他来不及收拾房间，先给Joanna打了一个电话，Joanna得知塞恩不仅揍了他一拳还一跑了之后，很是震惊，连连在电话里道歉，说少了什么东西她双倍赔偿，还直骂塞恩白眼狼。

“小伤而已，除了要费点时间打扫，没什么损失。不过我想问你借点人，帮我先找到他，定位我过会发你。”

“没问题，我马上联系Ray，既然有定位的话，应该很快能找到人，早知道当初就该直接把他送警局了。”

“不用，”邵悫出声打断她，“找到人直接送到我这就行。”

“行，你说了算。”既然邵悫这么说了，自然有他的打算，Joanna很爽快地答应了，不过停顿几秒后，她还是忍不住问，“小雀，你不是嫌他麻烦吗，既然他都跑了，干吗还费劲把他找回来？说实话我都有些后悔救他，他……不像是好人，我怕他伤害到你。”

邵悫低声笑了笑，只说：“因为他欠我一根鞭子。”

 

一个没有任何证件，且外貌十分显眼的外国人，是很难不引起注意的，就算没有定位器，找到人也只是时间上的问题。邵悫甚至还没把客厅整理完，塞恩就被Joanna的人带了回来，这期间当然不乏又是一场恶战，几个保安的脸上都挂了彩。

“抱歉，辛苦你们了。”邵悫只是淡淡地瞥一眼塞恩，随手指了指角落，让Ray把他丢那儿。

“侯爵，这家伙不是一般人，他很残暴，你不能一个人待在他身边！”Ray是邵悫的狂热粉丝，以前在地下俱乐部打黑拳，是邵悫的鞭子让他在纯粹的疼痛中发泄无法言喻的欲望，直面自己的内心与软弱，才不至于永远逃避下去，也正是如此，和塞恩交过两次手的他能看懂对方眼中的可怕与疯狂，那样不顾一切的眼神不是正常人所拥有的。

“放心吧，我知道怎么做。”邵悫拍拍他的肩，把从柜子里拿出来的纱布和碘伏递给他，“记得伤口消毒，顺便代我向安娜姐问好。”

Ray那张粗犷的脸上显出一丝不明显的红晕，讷讷地说了一声“谢谢”。路过塞恩身边时他警告地瞪了对方一眼，又或许只是嫉妒心作祟。

人一走，邵悫脸上温和的笑便隐入五官中，取而代之的是发怒前的肃穆。他不理会角落里嘶吼暴怒的男人，继续刚才未完成的整理，直到将所有家具物品复原，他才轻吐出一口气，走到塞恩面前，自上而下地看着他，沉声道：“精神不错，那么我们就来好好算算这笔账。”

 

邵悫费了些力气才把被绑得动弹不得的塞恩拖到调教室，相比于前两个房间，这儿看上去显然要吓人许多，挂满各式鞭子的墙和陈列着不同道具的橱柜，以及从天花板垂落的铁链和竖立在房间内的高大金属器械，无一不让人感到胃部不适。

但奇怪的是，塞恩的眼中并无恐惧，只有愤怒，看到那些器械时，他甚至是不屑的，仿佛在嘲笑这些小把戏。

邵悫把他的双手吊起到需要微微踮起脚的高度，在固定脚时，他看到了塞恩流血的脚底，不由得蹙起眉，这家伙光顾着逃跑竟然连鞋也不知道偷一双吗？他不得不把医药盒拿来，先清理他脚底的伤口。

塞恩看着被贴上纱布的脚，表情很微妙，一时忘了挣扎，他还以为那是一种没经历过的刑罚。

邵悫起身环视一圈，确定他身上没有多余的伤口后，才冷哼一声：“我说过，我不喜欢这具身体上出现别的伤口，你自己弄的也不行。”

塞恩就这样被放置了两个小时，直到邵悫洗完澡重新出现在调教室。他换上了一身新装扮，那是一套黑色的紧身衣，高领、长袖、手套、作战靴，几乎将他头部以下的皮肤都包裹住，像是电影中常见的特工服，唯一不同的是衣服上装饰有大量皮革，系在腰间、大腿根及手臂处，SM意味非常强烈。

他走过房间右侧一个巨大的铁笼时，驻足看了一会儿，随即露出一个玩味的笑，似乎想到了什么有趣的事。

“塞恩，告诉我，你有喜欢的鞭子吗？”

塞恩的身体有一瞬间的紧绷，随即抬头恶狠狠地瞪向邵悫。

邵悫冷笑一声，继续用中文道：“你果然听得懂。”他的手在一根藤条前停顿几秒，移到了边上的黑色多股散尾鞭上，将它慢慢取下，“我猜，你对疼痛应该很适应，不如试试这个？”


	7. 惩罚（下）

这根鞭子很特殊，不只因为它是少数邵悫亲手制作的鞭子，更是从未在别人身上用过。邵悫也说不清为什么会选它，或许是它和塞恩很相配，又或许是眼前的一切让他感到久违的兴奋，他是如此渴望用这根鞭子在塞恩身上留下印痕。

塞恩看到他手中的鞭子很愤怒，犹如一头困兽朝他怒吼：“你果然和那些家伙一样！”

“不，你等一下就会知道我和他们不一样，他们带给你痛苦，而我——”邵悫露出一个微笑，如果那些被他调教过的sub们看到一定会不寒而栗，侯爵的鞭子可不会让他们好过，只会让他们被欲望折磨得生不如死。

他走到塞恩身前站定，开始动手解他的裤子。塞恩似乎有些错愕，随即剧烈地挣扎起来，但依然无法阻止自己被剥个精光。

“完美的肉体。”邵悫用一种戏谑的目光上下打量着，随后从橱柜里拿出一条束缚带，带子的前端连着一个皮革制的套子，他在塞恩身前蹲下，将那根即使未勃起也分量可观的阴茎放入保护用的皮革套里。他们之间的距离很近，他能闻到那儿男性特有的体味，夹杂着早上他为对方抹上的沐浴露香。

塞恩看着包裹住他下身的东西，感受到前所未有的耻辱，他的双眼几乎要喷出火，握紧的拳头青筋迸现，他恶狠狠地瞪着邵悫，毫不掩饰脸上的杀意。

“别这样看我，会让我更兴奋的。”邵悫轻笑一声，用鞭子顶住塞恩的喉咙，随后慢慢往下，一寸寸划过他的胸膛、乳头、腹部、腹股沟、腿根，却又避开重点部位，游走至他肌肉紧实的后背，最后停留在挺翘的臀上轻打两下，“屁股很翘。”

他的话自然只换来两声愤怒的回应。

塞恩被游走在身上的鞭子刺激得神情越发凶恶，尤其是当鞭子在他下身逗留时，一种极度不适的感觉沿着脊柱直冲他的头皮，引起阵阵颤栗，这比疼痛更让他难捱。

“怎么不叫了？放轻松，我的小狗，”邵悫退后半步，握住鞭柄的手调整了一下姿势，“它会让你舒服的。”

话音未落，伴随着一声短促的闷响，第一鞭打在了塞恩的背上，鞭梢甩过皮肤，很轻，简直就像是被皮筋重重地弹了一下。塞恩不可置信地皱眉，他的表情并没有因为这温柔的鞭打而缓和，甚至变得更加得愤怒，他觉得自己被狠狠地耍了！

相比他的暴躁，邵悫简直丝毫不受影响的游刃有余，他一边用鞭子测试塞恩身体的承受度和敏感度，一边瞥了眼他的胯下，那儿安安静静地垂着，没有一点勃起。他无声地笑了笑，手往下一挥，鞭子毫无预警地落在了下方的屁股上，发出“啪”的一声。

不等塞恩反应过来，又是接连三鞭落下来，全都打在了他的两边屁股上。这几鞭的声音更沉，也更痛，不消几秒他就感觉自己的屁股火辣辣的一片。

邵悫看着棕色皮肤上那两道对称的红印，似乎颇为满意，他毫不犹豫地继续抽打着那两瓣精瘦结实的臀，直到它们整个变得通红。

塞恩从喉咙里爆发出一声闷吼，和以往皮开肉绽的鞭打相比，这实在不值一提，但却让他比任何一次都想要杀了眼前的家伙。

“这是对你今天的惩罚，擅自逃跑、损坏家具、弄断我心爱的鞭子，以及在自己身上留下新伤口。”邵悫爱怜地揉着他肿起的臀肉，那儿的温度几乎要透过手套灼烧他的掌心，“接下来……我要让你爱上这种感觉。”

他绕到塞恩面前，伸手抹去他额头细密的汗珠，另一只手却是毫不留情地甩下鞭子，这一鞭的位置极为巧妙，落在了腹下三寸。

塞恩猛地一震，发出一声闷哼，虽然那处有耻毛挡去不少外力，但仍是十分敏感，几鞭下来已是一片红痕，而且邵悫的手法和角度很刁钻，每次收鞭时都会让鞭梢划过底下的皮革套子。他大口地喘着气，下腹像是要烧起来，被包裹住的地方隐隐胀痛，一股熟悉的感觉在体内被唤醒。他勃起了。

“看看，我的小狗怎么了？是想交配了吗？”邵悫挑眉，无情地戳破他的沉默，手上的鞭子换了一个方向，击打在腹部与大腿的交接处，这儿离私处更近，几乎每一鞭子都让塞恩的大腿抽搐。鞭子顶住底下的阴囊，隔着皮革在柔软的表皮上轻轻戳刺、拨弄，“看，这儿也变得鼓胀了，里面有不少东西呢。”

塞恩的呼吸更沉了，他的下身被鞭打出一块三角形的红印，因为克制忍耐，那周围青筋虬结，完全勃起的阴茎将皮革套子撑起，却又被束缚于内，随着鞭打不甘地勃动。

“真可怜，想释放吗？”邵悫残忍地用鞭柄压住皮革套，从根部慢慢往上碾过，不断地来回刺激这个大家伙，“你的水都快从套子里流出来了。”

塞恩双眼猩红地瞪着他，几乎在狂暴边缘，他从嘴里爆出一连串邵悫听不懂的语言，不用猜也知道一定是骂人的脏话，但这只会让邵悫更沸腾。

“塞恩，你知道哪些东西是无法忍耐的吗？”他扯掉塞恩阴茎上的皮革套子，那根狰狞的东西立刻挣脱出来，“贪婪、欲望、快感……因为他们是原罪，无法消除，你只有接受。”

邵悫露出一抹邪恶的笑，对着手中通红湿润的顶端突然甩下一鞭，凹凸不平的鞭穗狠狠划拉过敏感的龟头与尿道口，让塞恩浑身一颤，猛烈地喷射出来，快感太过强烈，甚至有不少精液射在了邵悫的衣摆上。

射精后的塞恩有一瞬间的脆弱与性感，让邵悫很想抱住他，他看着那根还在缓慢溢出白浊的阴茎，伸手在上面沾过一点体液，当着塞恩的面放进嘴中一舔：“味道不错。”

塞恩的表情让他笑得更加傲慢，瞧瞧，这条大狗快要杀人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看受调戏攻or攻被受撩得欲罢不能是我永恒的萌点( ˉ͈̀꒳ˉ͈́ )✧


	8. 假证

“小邵，你朋友……不下来吃饭吗？”张姨连着一早上没见到塞恩的身影，忍不住问。

“不用管他，在闹脾气，过会我带去给他吃。”邵悫吃完自己这份，很自然地把旁边空位上塞恩的那碗饭拿过来吃了。

“哦，这样啊……”张姨打量着邵悫，不知想到什么，面上露出点欣慰的笑，“不要怪张姨多嘴哦，两个人相处吵吵闹闹是难免的，但记得见好就收，总要互相退让一步的，你就是性子太强硬，以前是，现在也是……”

邵悫哭笑不得：“张姨，您接受度也太高了吧，才见过一面的人就敢随随便便把我给卖了？”

张姨没好气地瞪他一眼，撇撇嘴道：“你那些个稀奇古怪的癖好我都能接受了，还有什么不能接受的……”

邵悫笑得连连点头说是，唯有此刻才展露出别人所不知道的一面。

吃完饭，他去厨房重新为塞恩搭配了一份午餐，胡萝卜炒鸡胸肉、西蓝花、新鲜水果、鸡蛋，都是他之前让张姨新添的菜。塞恩虽然看着高大，但其实有点营养不良，首先得摄入足够多的能量，他可不想下次还没打尽兴就把人抽昏过去。

然而相比邵悫的愉悦心情，塞恩显然情绪很糟糕，甚至有些低迷，自从昨晚经历那次高潮后，他就再没有说过一句话，此刻他背靠着墙壁垂头坐在禁闭室的角落里，就算邵悫走进房间，也没有抬头。想想也是，明明对鞭子极度痛恨抵触，结果不仅在鞭打中勃起了，还强烈到高潮，任谁都会陷入极深的自我厌恶之中。

“见好就收”的侯爵此刻也不打算再继续刺激他，欺负过头就不好玩了，这家伙可是名副其实的疯狗。他走过去把餐盘递到塞恩面前，开口道：“起来吃饭——”

话未说完，手中的餐盘已被对方猛力掀翻，一阵乒里乓啷的巨响，盘子里的饭菜撒了一地，洗净的苹果在地上滚了两圈，停在邵悫的脚边。

邵悫看着满地狼藉和溅在自己裤脚上的汤渍，面色渐冷，他俯身将打翻的餐盘和碗筷拿出去，过了一会儿又走进房间，将手中的抹布甩在怒目而视的塞恩身上。

“把这儿打扫干净，当然，要是饿了的话，你也可以把地上的食物舔干净，像条狗一样。”他无视塞恩扭曲的表情，留下一个讥讽的冷笑。

“小邵？刚才是什么声音？”张姨听到响声急匆匆地上楼，正巧看到邵悫走出来，她立刻注意到了邵悫弄脏的裤脚，“是不是东西打翻啦？我进去收拾……”

“不用了张姨，没事，我过会下午要出门，顺便把你送回家。”邵悫搂着她的肩往楼下走，见她欲言又止，安抚地笑笑，“你一个人在家我不放心，这两天你就不用过来了，我可以照顾自己。”

张姨大概是还没吃过邵悫做的饭菜，虽然心里有点担心，但也不再多说，只让邵悫好好和楼上那位“朋友”相处。

 

邵悫送走张姨，也不急着回家，慢条斯理地去超市购置了之后几天的食材和日用品，将两大袋东西塞进后备箱后，他开车去了SADE。

由于SADE的会员大多是上班族，平日里很少有时间出来放纵，所以大家都会约好周末一起到SADE喝酒欢聚。他进门的时候时间尚早，晚场都还没开始，但已经很多人聚在里面了，就连吧台的位置都被坐满，不少人站在那儿聊天。

“Marquis！”有人看到他，大声喊他的名字，顿时所有人都停下手中的动作，毕竟圈内没有人不知晓侯爵的大名，他们有的和邵悫是老朋友，有的还没说过一句话，但都向他点头示意、问好。

邵悫笑了笑当做回应，他并不只把SADE当成一个圈内人的聚集地，他更乐意称呼这儿为“家园”，拥有相同兴趣与见解的人在里面交流、学习、进步，甚至找到人生的另一半，老朋友会离开，但也不断地有新人加入，在这儿，主人与奴隶是不平等的，但他们又是平等的，不会有人将他们看作异类与变态。

“最近来得挺勤快啊，有小奴隶要走运了？”调酒师朝他露出不怀好意的笑，扬了扬手中的玻璃杯，“喝酒？”

“开车。”邵悫回了简短的两个字，调酒师了然地点点头，不一会儿一杯薄荷气泡水放到了他面前。

“看来新奴隶让你挺苦恼的。”一道好听清亮的声音在邵悫耳边响起，他转头，看到Gent带着他的奴隶已经坐在那儿了。

或许只是出来喝一杯，他们穿得很日常，然而奴隶脖子上明晃晃的黑色皮质项圈还是很惹眼，项圈前挂着一个小小的锁，即使不是圈内人，恐怕也能看出点什么。邵悫对他印象很深，不只因为他是Gent的奴隶，更是作为一个奴隶他实在太优秀了，足够让大部分的主人羡慕。

“是个不太听话的家伙。”邵悫不知道该怎么解释他和塞恩的关系，索性直接承认。他有时候不得不佩服Gent的洞察力，如果说人各有天赋，那一定也有人在sm这方面有着天生的领悟力，作为一个年轻甚至可能还是学生的dom，Gent所展现出来的魄力与风度并不比混迹多年的老人差。

“那样才会让人有征服欲不是吗？”Gent笑了笑，年轻的脸上满是挡不住的傲慢与自信。他说这话时，身边的奴隶突然不安地动了动，结果被一掌打在了屁股上，发出一声闷响，听声音就知道力道不小，“谁准你动的，连好好站着都不会了？”

那么细微的动作，如果不是一直观察着的话，是不会发现的。邵悫看到奴隶表情扭曲地扯了扯嘴，随即重新垂下眼眸站好，忍不住扬起嘴角，有意思的一对。

他在SADE又坐了一会儿，正打算起身回家，却突然接到Joanna的电话。

“小雀，你在哪？我们需要见一面。”Joanna的声音听上去有点急，透着一点不安。

邵悫很少听她用这么急迫的语气说话，不由收起脸上的笑，道：“我现在在SADE。”

“好，你先别走，在那儿等我。”Joanna说完就挂了电话。

邵悫重新坐下没多久，熟悉的高跟鞋声已经急促地出现在酒吧里。

“安娜姐。”

“去房间说。”Joanna拧着眉，身上的风衣似乎还沾着室外的一丝寒气，她来不及理会酒吧内老朋友的问好，快速走到邵悫面前压低声音道。

她的表情让邵悫意识到事情比想象中的更严重，他默不作声地跟在Joanna身后，直到走进休息室关上门，才听对方长叹一口气，脱力似的倒进沙发里。

“累死我了，这双鞋子太磨脚后跟。”

“……”邵悫面无表情地看着她将两只高跟鞋甩到一边，然后从口袋里掏出一只装着东西的塑料袋砸过来，“这什么——”

他说到一半突然顿住，那是一只已经被磨得裂开的破旧钱包，上面满是尘土，甚至还有一两点深色的污迹，里面只有一些零散的硬币和一张卡。他将那些硬币倒出来看了看，发现竟然是泰铢，而那张卡——虽然有点猜到了，但看到卡背面印着的熟悉面容时，他还是忍不住瞳孔一缩。

“……你们找到了？他的东西。”邵悫对着那张泰国证件看了很久，才抬头问。

“是，今天刚找到的。”

邵悫又低头看了眼照片，是塞恩的脸没错，但证件上的名字显然是对不上的，他用拇指细细地摸过卡面，不屑地冷笑一声，“假证？”

Joanna有些迟疑，片刻后点点头，一脸烦躁地开口：“是假的。”


	9. 谈判

一时间两人都没有说话，假证意味着什么他们心里很清楚，那家伙不仅是偷渡过来的，甚至有可能连“塞恩”这个身份都是虚假的。

他是谁？为什么要偷渡来中国？之前经历过什么？又怎么会出现在地下俱乐部？他们对他一无所知。

“报警吧小雀，”隔了许久Joanna才开口，她没料到事情会是这个走向，现在回想起来也忍不住有点后怕，“幸好他没对你做什么，不然我真的……他现在还在你家吧？”

邵悫背靠沙发看着前方，不知在想些什么，直到Joanna又叫了他一声，他才转过头，很镇定地说：“先别报警，我想回去和他谈一谈。”

“你还准备和他谈什么？！谁知道他是逃犯还是杀人狂什么的，之前就差点打伤你，如果他愿意和你谈，该说的早就说了。”对于邵悫的拒绝，Joanna显然无法理解，这才相处两天，那家伙是怎么让邵悫帮他说话的？“……等等，你们应该没什么吧？千万别是我想的那样！”

邵悫抬眼看她，露出好笑的表情，问：“你想的是什么？他根本不是这个圈子的人，我不知道他怎么会在那家俱乐部，但他对sm毫无兴趣，”他停顿了一下，紧接着又说，“不过他以后会感兴趣的。”

Joanna正要松一口气，就被他后半句话惊得面容失色，信息量太大，她一时都不知道该从何问起，稍一思量，索性开门见山地把心里的疑惑问了出来：“小雀，你老实和我说，你是不是看上他了？”

邵悫没有承认，也没有否认，只说：“我对他挺感兴趣的。”他这会儿有更重要的事要做，不想把时间继续浪费在无谓的争辩上，说完便起身想走。

Joanna知道让邵悫改变主意实在太难了，只好追在后面喊：“那让Ray和你一起去！万一出事能有个照应。”

“放心，不会有事的，Ray的性格太急躁，反而会刺激到他。”邵悫已经走到门口了，他一边开门一边朝Joanna挥挥手，“走了，到时再联系你。”

他到家时天色已暗，张姨不在，客厅里漆黑一片，他在门口站了一会儿才走进去开灯，出乎意料的是，客厅并不如他所想的乱七八糟，简直和出门时一样。整个家里很安静，禁闭室的门大开着，翻撒在地上的饭菜并没被打扫，一如离开时的狼藉。

邵悫像是已经猜到，并不怎么惊讶，他脱下外套扔到沙发上，挽起袖口准备清理房间，然而还未走远，就被拐角处突然闪出的黑影大力扑倒在地。对方显然是用了狠劲，将他全身压制住不说，手臂还死死卡住他的喉咙。

邵悫被撞得眼前一黑，忍不住低声骂了一句，他试着动了动手臂，脖子上的力道立刻又加重几分，他已经开始呼吸困难了。

“解开……把我身上的东西解开！”塞恩伏在他身上，整个背隆起，异色的双瞳狠狠盯着他，不断发出粗重的喘息。他的身体很热，像是要烧起来，硬朗的脸上布着一层细汗。

邵悫往下一瞥，看到他的下身鼓胀着，甚至将原本宽松的裤子撑出勃起的棍状，他突然笑了，有些费力地开口：“怎么了，我的小狗为什么不逃跑？到发情期了吗，这么迫不及待，嗯？”

塞恩恶狠狠地看着他，下身却因为他的话更加肿胀不堪，他不知从哪掏出一柄水果刀，重重扎在邵悫的手指边，沙哑地骂：“把那玩意儿拿掉！你这个变态……否则我会让你看见地狱。”

邵悫知道对方是认真的，因为他感到自己的手指上传来一阵压迫的疼痛，似乎下一刻刀锋就会破开他的皮肉，他慢慢吐出一口气，忍着痛道：“知道了，钥匙在我裤袋里，你自己拿。”

塞恩大概没想到他会那么快妥协，有些警惕地看了他数秒，才空出一只手去摸他的裤袋。他很快就摸到了钥匙，裤袋里还有一张卡，他急迫地把它们一起掏了出来，却在看清手中的东西时浑身一僵，窒住了呼吸。

那是他去黑市找人做的假证。

邵悫趁着他失神的片刻一把推开他，猛地翻身坐起从他手中抢过卡。

“还给我！”下一秒塞恩就怒吼着扑过去，两人又一起跌倒在地板上。

“嘘，冷静，不如我们好好谈谈。”邵悫有些狼狈地躲过他的攻击，将他逼到墙角死死顶住，“这是我朋友从之前那些人身上追回来的，是她救了你，但是如果我十五分钟内没有给她发信息，她就会直接报警。在这儿，你可没那么容易逃了，你会被直接遣送回原来的国家。”见对方有一丝动摇，他飞快地看了眼手表，气喘吁吁地继续道，“现在，我们已经浪费了十三分钟，你还剩两分钟时间考虑下。”

塞恩死死地瞪着那张假证，神情间既有愤恨也有痛苦，像是恨不得撕碎那些过去，他绝对、绝对不会再回去！他又将视线移到邵悫的脸上，那是一张容易让人信服的脸，和鞭打他的时候不同，此刻那双黑色的眼睛里透着柔和的光，正坦诚地看向他。

他应该早就学会的，不能再相信任何人，但最后他还是选择了妥协，脱力地靠在墙上，哑声问：“你想谈什么。”

邵悫暗暗松一口气，起身先把那把水果刀收了起来，给Joanna发了一个“不用担心”的信息后，他踢踢塞恩的腿，说：“起来，坐到沙发上去说。”

邵悫的第一个问题是：“塞恩是你的真名吗？”

塞恩似乎没想到他会问这样一个无关紧要的问题，愣了一下后点头说“是”。

邵悫的嘴角动了动，看上去心情不错，他又问：“22岁和巴西也是真的？”

“……”塞恩抬头看了他一眼，表情有点微妙，邵悫猜测他可能是想翻白眼，“我出生在巴西。”

邵悫抓住了关键字，没有被他糊弄过去，他说：“但你的证件和钱币都是泰国的，你还听得懂中文。”

这次塞恩沉默了很久，不知回想起什么，他的表情重新变得狰狞，最后几乎咬牙切齿地一字一句道：“我生活在泰国……我的妈妈，是中国人，所以我听得懂中文。”

邵悫一直静静地等待着，不急也不催促，但塞恩的防备心太重，几乎邵悫问什么他就答什么，一个字都不愿意多说。

“所以你为什么来中国，找家人？”

塞恩动了动唇，脸上闪过一丝无助和失落，他似乎想说什么，但最后邵悫等了很久也没等来他的回答。

“听着塞恩，你不想说的可以不说，我也不会逼问，但是我希望我们之间能建立起一点最基本的信任，至少我不需要在回家的时候担心自己一进门就会被捅死，毕竟……我们要相处很长一段时间。”说到这儿，邵悫笑了一下，又恢复成那居高临下的姿态，背脊挺直，下巴扬起，整个人微微前倾盯着塞恩，不给对方逃避的机会，他继续道，“做个交易吧，我可以收留你住在我家，提供你一天三餐，保障你的基本生活，但是相应的，你的自由和身体属于我，我需要你服从我、取悦我、接受我。”

他把最后三个字重重地强调了一遍。

塞恩的表情由最初的迷惑不解到震惊，最后变得怒不可遏，他握紧拳，喉咙里溢出压抑的喘息，似乎随时会扑过来给邵悫一拳。

“听我说完，我唯一可以保证的是，不会让你受到一点伤害，相反，我会让你享受到极致的快感，你已经感受过了不是吗？”邵悫意有所指地歪了歪头，他笑起来的时候并不太有攻击性，相反很温柔，“不要拒绝我，塞恩，仔细想想，对你来说这是一笔划算的交易，你不需要逃亡，也不用遭遇之前那样的虐待，你只需要乖乖听我的话，怎么样？”

塞恩坐在那一言不发，脸涨得通红，邵悫意识到他或许是想到了不该想的地方，忍不住低笑一声摇头道：“放心，我不会和你做爱。”

塞恩的脸更红了，甚至有种被戳破的恼羞成怒。

邵悫的手指动了动，突然觉得手心有点痒。就在他以为塞恩会一直沉默下去时，对方抬起头，低低地说了一声“成交”。

“随便你做什么，但是我有离开的权力，你是关不住我的。”

邵悫点点头，不置可否。

“还有……”塞恩停顿了一下，似乎有些难以启齿，他的呼吸更重了，整个人焦虑不安地左右挪动着，“把钥匙给我！”

邵悫装出一副恍然大悟的表情，他走到塞恩面前，突然一把扯下他的裤子，有些爱怜地碰了碰他瑟缩在钢罩内的通红性物。那是一个做工精致的笼罩式男性贞操带，底部有一个环卡住阴茎与阴囊的根部，与前面套住阴茎的钢罩锁在一起，钢罩被做成了蛇头的形状，表面雕刻着栩栩如生的纹路，顶端处大张的蛇嘴正好是排泄的出口，如果不计较它的功能简直算得上是一件工艺品。

塞恩惊得往后躲了一下，那儿原本就被他用蛮力拉扯得红肿不堪，结果非但没把东西弄下来，反而因为勃起更加胀痛，现在根本经不起一点触碰，他急躁地握紧手又松开，双眼猩红地望着邵悫。

“原来戴这个会让你兴奋吗？”邵悫清楚地明白，也许更兴奋的是自己。他在塞恩期冀的目光下晃了晃钥匙，随后两指一用力，折断了其中的一把。

“不！”塞恩发出一声暴怒的低吼，想要伸手去抢，却看到邵悫捏住了最后一把完好的钥匙，他不得不生硬地停下动作，“你在干什么！”

“现在，塞恩，我要你去把楼上的房间打扫干净，”邵悫不知何时已经沉下脸，面无表情地看着他，冰冷的双眼中没有一丝笑意，“否则，你就一辈子别想把它拿下来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不久之后，塞恩：我要和你做爱！


	10. 控制高潮

事实上，塞恩很快就清理完了房间的地板，他跪在地板上，熟练地用抹布先将秽物归拢在一起倒进垃圾桶，然后反复擦拭地板，直到那儿变得和原来一样。邵悫来回检查了两遍也没能指出一处不好的地方，甚至连清理用的抹布也被洗净绞干平铺在角落里。

“……很干净。”最后邵悫点点头说，他瞄到塞恩紧握的拳松开了，忍不住又起了捉弄的心思，“看来应该给你点奖励。”

塞恩猛地抬起头，眼睛里迸出一丝光亮，即使经历得再多，说到底他也不过只有22岁，除了用凶恶掩饰自己的情绪，并不能很好地控制表情，他有些急切地开口：“钥……”

“走吧，下楼吃饭。”邵悫像是没听见似的打断了他未出口的话，下巴一扬，让他先走。

塞恩又握紧了拳头，他紧咬牙关，两腮微微鼓起，看得出是在极力忍耐，他意识到邵悫在故意耍他，但他毫无办法，只能不甘地听从对方的命令。

“我希望你不要动多余的歪脑筋，还有，”邵悫走到他背后，在他膝弯处踢了一脚，“在我没改变主意前，赶紧滚到饭桌前坐好。”

塞恩被踢了膝盖竟然没倒，只是微微往前踉跄一下，他回头冷冷地看一眼邵悫，低头往楼下走去。

冰箱里还有些冷冻速食，但邵悫今天心情不错，就用张姨买多的蔬菜简单地烧了一锅面，他明明是照着手机上的教程一步步做的，但不知是面条太多还是烧得太久，关火时锅里的汤面已经涨成了干捞。他盛了满满一碗，想了想又往里倒了一点儿水，放了点调味料，然后满意地放到塞恩面前。

塞恩原本正盯着墙上的画发呆，听到声音立刻警觉地转过头，双手下意识地抬起，脚尖对准外侧，是随时都能防御与逃跑的姿势。看到桌上的面时，他愣了一下，没敢去吃，肚子却发出很响的一声叫。

当事人毫无知觉，倒是邵悫有点想笑，他又把面往前推了推，说：“尝尝。”

塞恩逃到这个国家后还没正儿八经地吃过一餐饭，他和船员换了一点人民币，结果被对方骗了，那点钱只够他在便利店或早餐铺子里买两个面包和包子，甚至连泡面都是奢侈的。此刻他看着面前精致的碗和里面白乎乎、冒着热气的一团面，鼻翼动了动，先是用叉子卷起一点面送进嘴里尝了尝，随后“簌簌”大吃起来。

邵悫明知道自己的厨艺不怎么样，但看到塞恩吃那么香，还是忍不住问：“味道怎么样？”

“有点怪，”塞恩嘴里嚼着面条含糊地开口，说完又喝了一口胡椒味的面汤，“但是比我之前吃的好吃。”

邵悫想说比他烧得还难吃那是有多难吃，但话在舌尖绕一圈后，还是没说出来。他将锅里剩下的面又盛了一碗出来，坐在塞恩对面吃，结果才吃一口就放下筷子，嘴里那半口面都是皱着脸硬吞下去的。

而塞恩已经吃完了自己那一碗面，正舔着唇意犹未尽地看他那碗，意图很明显。见邵悫把碗推过来，他也没拒绝，看了邵悫一眼就又低头吃起来，最后连碗底的汤都喝得一口不剩。

吃完后两人都没有说话，塞恩别扭地坐在椅子上左右环视，他的脚上没有穿鞋，就那样光脚踩在冰冷的大理石地面上，像是一个什么都不懂的莽夫。他习惯了与人为敌，只有危险能让他感到安宁，一旦与人和平相处，反而显得无所适从。就像现在，他坐在这个干净明亮的大房子里，有吃的，有穿的，面前只有一个比他瘦弱的男人，可他却如坐针毡，仿佛自己是一摊污泥，还不如永远沉在肮脏的下水道里。

“塞恩，”邵悫突然叫他，“你会做饭吗？”

塞恩有些迷茫地抬起头，失神的双眼过了一会儿才聚焦，迟疑地点点头，说“会”。

邵悫原本只是为了引导他多说一些自己的事，没想到他真的会做饭，当下便问：“你会做什么，中式菜也会吗？”

塞恩不明白自己为什么这么自然地就回答了，他说：“会一些泰国菜，炒饭、炒面、烤鱼，中式炒菜也会一点，以前在中餐馆打过工。”

“那很好，之后几天张姨不会过来，你需要为我准备一日三餐，如果中午我不在家的话，你只用负责自己的午餐，懂了吗？”像是看出塞恩的抗拒，邵悫又一遍强调，“记住我们的交易，服从我、取悦我、接受我。另外，从明天起，每天早晨七点来我的房间叫醒我，在这之前你要把自己收拾干净然后准备好早餐，其余时间听我的安排就行，如果做得好，我会在晚上给你一点奖励，当然如果你犯了错，我一定会让你记住它的下场。”

塞恩的胸膛随着他的呼吸剧烈起伏，邵悫的话让他意识到自己下身还戴着一个该死的贞操带，他开始后悔答应这场幼稚的交易，这让他觉得自己像是在玩无聊的过家家，他成了一个有钱人的禁脔，被套上恶心变态的道具，只为满足对方的恶趣味，他应该逃跑的，他应该……

他的脑子里蹦出一个又一个可怕的想法，情绪逐渐被暴躁和不安取代，他有点控制不住自己的身体，想用暴力把钥匙夺过来，然后远远地逃离这个地方。

“塞恩，抬头看着我。”邵悫把他的表情看在眼里，他在塞恩失控前将他从那个黑色的漩涡中拉了出来，“虽然没有签订契约，但我希望你遵守我们之间的约定，也尊重你自己的选择，这儿很安全，它不会让你陷入危险，而我会保护你。”

塞恩想站起来大声反驳，除了自己没有人能保护他，他的手用力地捏着桌沿，像是随时会掀翻桌子，但最后他还是忍住了，他粗喘着垮下肩，无比丧气地问：“什么时候能把钥匙给我。”

邵悫的表情放松下来，嘴边挑起一个笑，但他的声音依然冷漠：“那取决于你的表现和我的心情，现在去把自己洗干净，半小时后在调教室等我。”

 

再一次被吊起的时候，塞恩依然觉得无法忍受，更何况这次邵悫还把他的眼睛蒙了起来。黑暗让他下意识地挣扎，不安的情绪蜂拥上来，他只能听到邵悫在耳边说“放松”，他第一次和人相隔那么近，灼热的气息喷进他的耳朵里，又热又痒，连指尖都是麻的。

他听到身后传来柜门打开的声音，是邵悫在挑选那里面的东西，会是什么呢？他焦虑地捏紧麻绳，恨不得脑袋后面也长出一双眼睛。

“放松，我说过，不会让你受伤，相信我。”是邵悫折回来了，一个光滑且有纹理的平面贴在塞恩背上，他往前一躲，立刻挨了一下打。

沉闷的响声，不怎么痛，那是一个裹着皮革的木拍。

“可不要妄想它会让你舒服。”像是猜到他的想法，伴随着耳边的低语，那东西更重更快地击打在他的屁股上，强烈的钝痛扩散开来，塞恩一瞬间以为自己的尾骨快断了。

“shit！！”他大骂，不是因为疼痛，而是羞耻，被打屁股的回忆只模糊停留在五六岁，他因为打碎邻居家的玻璃窗而被母亲按在膝盖上打，在那之后，一切都戛然而止。

他一定是疯了，才会让一个陌生男人打他的屁股。

“别走神，我的小狗，我要你感受这份疼痛。”邵悫警告地在他另一边屁股上拍下一板。

因为看不见，塞恩的感官被无限放大，哪怕只是轻轻的拍打，他的身体也会随之猛烈颤栗，脑内分泌的内啡肽让他在疼痛的同时产生微妙的快感，他的下身几乎快烧起来了，这让他感到无比恼火。

“放开我！混蛋！”他开始大叫。

“嘘，你太吵了，安静，别忘了奖励是要自己争取来的。”邵悫飞快地给用一个板式口塞封住了塞恩的嘴巴，他打算下一次试试球形口塞，今天他还不想让这条大狗滴滴答答地流口水。

被眼罩和口塞盖住大半张脸的塞恩看上去异常性感，邵悫看着他，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。他用皮拍在塞恩结实的大腿上划过，不时轻拍两下，将那儿的皮肤打得红通通的，他喜欢透着红的棕色皮肤。皮拍划到身前，在腿根处移动，塞恩的动作僵住了，他屏着气，用力得像是快窒息，但皮拍并没有触碰他的性器，而是划进两腿间，用侧边不断挤压着他通红鼓胀的阴囊，他终于受不了地呼出一口气，嘴里发出一连串含糊的闷吼。

邵悫当然知道他在说什么，但是还不够，他得让塞恩知道惩罚与奖励的区别。

“从这一刻起，你将完全属于我、服从我。”

“你的身心忠诚于我，你的权利由我掌控。”

“如果你犯了错，我会责罚你、鞭打你，那不会让你感到快乐，只会让你痛苦；如果你让我满意，我会奖励你、爱抚你，让你爽到不能自已。”

邵悫每说一句，就重重落下一拍，最后他说：“你可以称呼我Marquis，也可以喊我……Master。”

拍打停止了，房间里突然陷入寂静，只有塞恩粗重的喘息。邵悫解开他的口塞和眼罩，也打开了他下身的贞操带，那儿笔直地翘在半空中，几乎快贴到肚子，顶端早已湿润不堪。

塞恩眯着眼，隔了几秒才意识到自己身上的束缚被解开了，他的眼睛像是两块浸在水中的琥珀，折射出晶莹的光，他快射了，该死的他能马上射出来！

“不行，塞恩，”邵悫残忍地打断他，“你的所有权利归我所有，而我还没有同意让你射。”

“……你放屁！是你说的快感无法忍耐只能接受……不，我为什么非得听你的，我没法再继续忍耐！”塞恩的表情几近扭曲，他仿佛自言自语般地怒骂，却始终找不到宣泄的出口，这让他快疯了。

邵悫没想到他还记着自己说过的话，忍不住流露出一丝笑意，在他看来，塞恩现在的样子简直像是一个拐着弯想要得到称赞的别扭家伙，还有点委屈。他脸上的笑意更明显了，那不是调教sub时戏谑的笑，而是真的被逗笑了。他佯装认同地点头，却在塞恩松一口气的同时话锋一转：“虽然本能是天生的，但训练却是后天的，我就是要你记住，我的命令，高于你的意志。”

塞恩愣在那，似乎没想到会有人对他说这样的话，一时都忘记了自己的下身还处在爆发的边缘。

邵悫很满意他的反应，他伸手摸了摸塞恩浓密的卷发，用皮拍轻轻拍打他的阴茎，带有细腻纹理的皮革贴住龟头，在上面缓缓摩擦。

塞恩倒吸一口气，不可置信地看着邵悫对他所做的一切，他的腿根崩得紧紧的，用力到快要抽筋，整根阴茎都被淌下来的水沾湿，就连皮拍上都是他的体液。他张着唇从嘴巴里挤出几个断断续续的字：“放开……放手！”

邵悫握住他的阴茎，一点点靠近他，直到他们的气息缠绕在一起，才低声说：“等你乖一点的时候，也许我会把你放进我的嘴里，含住你，狠狠地吸你，最后让你——”

“射出来。”

这三个字像是某个指令，在邵悫说出口的那一瞬间，塞恩射了出来。随即邵悫感觉脖子一痛，他飞快地退后，抬手摸了摸，那儿并没有出血，只有一圈深深的牙印。

塞恩竟然在射的时候咬了他一口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 救命，我为什么要写调教！累的不是邵悫，是本西瓜ಥ_ಥ


	11. 梦

塞恩没想到邵悫真的会在自己身前蹲下。

他穿着一件白色的衬衫，领口微敞，两肩上还戴着黑色的皮质枪套，当然那里面没有枪，下身有些紧的西装裤包裹住他修长的双腿，能清楚看到大腿和臀部的线条。他面无表情地扯下塞恩的裤子，神情冷淡得像是在打量一件物品，然而抬眼时眼底的轻蔑却让人想狠狠撕碎他禁欲的表象。

塞恩并不惧怕邵悫，也不承认他比自己强大，但看到这个男人跪在自己面前时，他还是打从心底生出一股强大的满足感与征服欲。“放手！”他低吼，却只是眼睁睁地看着对方一点点凑近自己的下身，潮湿的呼吸喷在敏感脆弱的皮肤上，那儿无法抑制地勃起了。

邵悫却在关键的时候停住了，他的嘴几乎贴着通红的顶端，说话时张合的唇不断摩擦过肉红色的薄嫩皮肤。

塞恩听不见他在说什么，他只觉得自己的下身热得快要爆炸，迫不及待地想狠狠操进去，随便哪里都好。于是他挺了挺腰，顶开那张嘴，碰到了里面的牙齿。

他没有说话，体内汹涌的欲望却仿佛要冲破胸膛。邵悫静静地看了他一会儿，垂眸张开嘴。

塞恩屏住呼吸，有一瞬间僵硬得几乎不能动弹，他双眼猩红地看着邵悫前后晃动脑袋，突然伸手扣住他的后脑，狠狠往前一顶，不顾一切地在他口中抽动起来。

他什么也不懂，只是凭着本能一个劲地操那张嘴，他能感受到因为干呕不断痉挛的喉咙是如何挤压他的龟头，无力颤抖的舌头又是怎样舔弄他的肉根。他看到自己的手腕上戴着一副皮手铐，但这不妨碍他扳住对方的下颌，让那张漠然的脸上淌满口水与眼泪。

对，没错，就是这样，一切都该由他掌控，包括这个男人！他发出急促的喘息，感觉自己快要融化在这张嘴里，可下体突然传来的疼痛却让他在即将攀上顶峰时重重跌落，甚至打了一个颤栗。

邵悫掐着他的根部，仰头露出残忍的笑，哪怕他的嘴角全是口水：“不行，没有我的命令，你还不能射。”

“不！”塞恩大叫一声，猛地睁开双眼。他的心脏剧烈跳动着，浑身被汗捂得湿透，像是从水里走出来，他动了动眼珠，意识到自己睡在地板上，而刚才那过于逼真的场景不过是他的梦境。

他不仅梦到被那个男人口交，还差点在梦里射出来。

塞恩抬手挡住脸，半晌恨恨地一拳捶在地板上，他看着下身被重新戴上的金属罩笼，突然不知道是该痛恨这玩意儿，还是感谢它。

邵悫没再给他戴上其他奇怪的东西，他的手脚都是自由的，他站起身在房间里走了一圈，除了房顶用来固定绳索的那一条木梁，这儿就是一个普通的仿日式房间，原木色的装饰，过于简洁的家具，房间里甚至飘着一股木质香。

塞恩很久没有好好地睡上一觉了，自从离开家后，他就再没有属于自己的床，车厢、地下室、贫民窟、马路边，甚至是警局，只要能够支撑身体的地方，他都可以打一会儿盹，而往往睡不到几小时，他又会被叫醒去干活。他没有多余的时间去想“为什么”，咬牙活下去然后逃走是他唯一的目标，可现在，当他在一个舒适的房间内睡到自然醒，没有残暴的“老大”，没有危险的任务，他却突然迷茫了，他不知道该做些什么，一直渴望的自由仿佛成了虚无的象征，即使得到，也不曾拥有，他甚至想，也许之前的牢笼才是他该过的生活。

“你要发呆到什么时候。”

塞恩猛地一震，抬起头时脸上消极、狰狞的表情还未散去，他看到邵悫不知何时站在门边，正定定地看着他，仿佛一道照进黑暗的光，刺得他睁不开眼。随后他终于明白从刚才起那阵一直困扰他的焦虑是什么了，他忘了在七点前准备好早餐并叫醒邵悫。

塞恩咽了咽口水，心想该死的他才不是在害怕，他没有义务听这男人的命令。

“我想你可能忘了一些事，看在第一次的份上，今天我原谅你，不过不会有第二次，知道吗？还有——”邵悫的视线移到他下身时，严肃的表情有了一丝松动，眼底隐隐流露出笑意，“是什么梦让我的小狗一大早就那么精力旺盛？”

塞恩下意识地退后一步，他不喜欢暴露自己的欲望，那就像把致命的弱点展露人前。邵悫的脸让他想起了昨晚那个荒唐的梦，一直勃起的下身又开始隐隐胀痛，一时竟不敢直视对方。

“告诉我，你梦见了什么？”邵悫走到塞恩面前，伸手摸上他富有肌肉感的手臂。他摸得很慢，力道恰到好处，像是按摩一样，不会让人觉得被侵犯。

塞恩躲了一下，但没有阻止邵悫的动作。这是他第一次感受另一个人的抚摸，掌心中的炙热传递到身上，让他有了一丝活着的真实感。这个房间，面前的人，手臂上的抚摸，都是真的。

见塞恩不说话，邵悫的手顺着他的背慢慢下移，停留在腰臀间的凹陷处，随后毫无预兆地抬手在他屁股上拍下一掌。

塞恩立刻发出一声咆哮，像是一只被拽住尾巴的猫，刚才的温顺顷刻间被凶狠的獠牙代替。他愤怒地看着邵悫，一把挥开他的手，警告道：“别碰我！”

邵悫隐去眼中的笑意，冷冷地看着他，开口说：“看来是前两次的惩罚太轻了，还不足够让你意识到什么是服从命令，是吗？去洗漱，然后下楼做早饭，或者去调教室等着，你自己选。”

塞恩低声咒骂了一句，他不甘地转过身朝卫生间走去，却在几秒后又突然折回来，脸上涨得通红，“把这东西拿下来！我没办法上厕所……”

邵悫的嘴角动了动，忍住没有笑出来，他走过去握住塞恩被禁锢在金属容器里的阴茎，把手指放进那个银色蛇头张开的嘴中，触碰因为勃起而湿润的顶部，那儿顿时湿得更厉害了。

“可怜的小狗，怎么，需要我给你把尿吗？”


	12. 罚站

塞恩最终还是忍受耻辱去卫生间解决了生理需求。邵悫家的卫生间也是极简的灰色，除了该有的卫浴用品，没有一点多余的装饰，洗漱用品和毛巾如在架商品一般整整齐齐地放在柜子上，水池前是大面的镜子，冰冷，禁欲，没有一丝人情味，就和邵悫这个人一样。

洗手台上放着一套新的牙杯牙具，沉甸甸的很有质感，像是怕塞恩不知道，杯子上还贴着一张写有他名字的小标签。有一瞬间塞恩内心的破坏欲又在蠢蠢欲动，他想象着把手中的杯子砸到镜面上，让这个干净明亮的卫生间变得一团糟，然后拿着锋利的碎片挟持邵悫，把他施加在自己身上的耻辱加倍还回去——他这么想着，但最终还是拿起手中接满水的杯子，放到嘴边灌了一口。

牙膏是绿茶味的，塞恩把它们抹在牙齿上，像是刷污渍似的重重搅动牙刷，他不时地抬起头环顾四周，仿佛角落里会突然跳出一个人，但镜子里只有他自己狰狞的脸，与这儿的一切格格不入。

他接了点水胡乱地拍在脸上，并没有拿架子上的毛巾，然而当他抬起头看到原本清爽的台面上溅出的大片水迹时，又有点迟疑，最后他飞快地抽出一块毛巾擦干净水迹，又原封不动地叠好放了回去。

邵悫正坐在餐桌前翻杂志，看到他下楼时露出一个促狭的笑，但很快就冷下脸，厉声道：“快点！你是要我等着吃午饭吗？”

塞恩默不作声地跟跟着他走进厨房，听他讲解厨具的用法及食材的摆放位置。

“做完饭以后把水池和灶台洗干净，锅碗也要擦干放进消毒柜，冰箱里不要留剩菜，垃圾丢到门口的垃圾桶里就行。”邵悫把橱柜一一打开给塞恩看，连哪吧刀用来切生肉哪吧刀用来切熟菜都说得一清二楚。那些刀具就放在塞恩触手可及的地方，只要他想，就能将它们变成凶器，可邵悫一点也不介意，或者说他完全放心地将后背展现于塞恩面前。他讲完回头，正好看见塞恩盯着刀具出神，不由得伸手捏住他的下巴，将他的脑袋转过来，“别走神，小狗，这套刀具很贵，弄坏了可不是两顿鞭子能还清的，快点做饭，我肚子饿了。”

有一瞬间塞恩确实很想拿起手边的刀，但邵悫的最后一句话让他产生了一种微妙的使命感，不是利用，不是威胁，这个世界上也有人单纯地期待着他吗？他回神时，邵悫已经走出厨房坐回了桌边，优雅又从容地看起书，像是毫不担心背后有一个危险人物正虎视眈眈地盯着他。

塞恩在原地站了一会儿，最后从冰箱里拿出一包面条，又挑了两个柠檬和一些蔬菜，还在冷冻室里翻到一袋虾丸，他故意把锅子重重地放下，发出“咣”的一声响，但邵悫并没有抬头看他。这些又贵功能又多的厨具让他无从下手，幸好他记忆力不错，还记得邵悫说的那些注意事项，他熟练地切好菜放入油锅，翻炒片刻后加入从柜子里找到的调料，最后再放入虾丸和水，轻轻地搅拌直到汤汁变得浓稠。

邵悫在客厅里闻到香味，还以为过去了很久，但其实距他离开厨房不过半小时。他看着面前那两碗浓郁的“红汤”面，隐隐觉得胃在抽紧，不用尝他都能闻到那股泰式的酸辣味。

“你是怎么做出来的？”邵悫完全不知道家里有这些菜和调料，他甚至闻到了一股柠檬香，等等，他怎么记得张姨上一次买柠檬还是在半个月前……

“我有一段时间在夜市摆摊，每天晚上都要做几百份炒面和酸辣汤。”这是塞恩第一次讲起自己的事，他的脸上甚至带着点得意，随后将碗又往邵悫面前推了推，“你的早饭。”

邵悫盯着那碗面看了几秒，随后拿起筷子，试探性地吃了一口。

塞恩的嘴角闪过一个狡黠的笑。

果然，第一口吃完，邵悫的表情就有点微妙，他面不改色地拿过一边的水杯喝了几口水，嘴唇却已经变得通红。

塞恩看着他额头沁出的细汗，心里感到一丝得逞的畅快，他当然清楚自己放了多少辣椒和柠檬汁，对于爱吃的人来说这或许还算得上是一种美味，但对于吃不惯的人无疑是可怕的且难忘的。他以为邵悫会生气，会将碗砸到他身上，再狠狠地打他一顿，但邵悫只是抬起头说了一句“挺好吃”，就又重新低头吃起来。

塞恩一时怔在原地。

说实话邵悫吃饭时慢条斯理的模样很难让人产生强烈的食欲，尤其他不时还要拿起手边的杯子喝几口水，吸一吸鼻子，但塞恩却看得出了神，直到肚子里发出长长的一声响。他第一次感到有些不好意思，故意清了清喉咙，见邵悫还在低头吃，便想伸手去拿另一碗面。

谁知邵悫有感应似的一筷子打开他的手，“我让你吃了吗，站好。”

塞恩看着手背上的红印，发出一声恼怒的低吼：“这是我做的饭！我饿了——”

“闭嘴，安静。”邵悫警告性地抬头看他一眼，他并不是敷衍地说“好吃”，而是真的在认真品尝，除了汤，他几乎把面条和蔬菜都吃光了。

塞恩看得直咽口水，他不敢置信自己竟然眼睁睁地看着邵悫把那两碗面吃完，却什么也不能做。

“很好吃。”邵悫吃完后又说了一遍，他擦了擦嘴站起身，两瓣唇又肿又红，连眼睛都是湿润的，塞恩几乎能闻见他说话时嘴里的香茅味，带着浓浓的辛香，“十一点准备中饭，在这之前，我要你乖乖站着。”

什么？！塞恩以为自己听错了，他不解地瞪大眼，随后逃避似的退后一步。

邵悫下意识地伸出手，却在半空中停住，“看来该做一个项圈……”他轻声嘀咕道，最后牵住塞恩的手。

塞恩看着手臂上那只修长白净的手，一时忘了反抗，等回神时已被邵悫拉到墙角，“你别想……”他重重地喘气，结果被一拍子打在背上，有点刺痒。邵悫不知从哪里顺手拿来一根长杆带拍子的马鞭，见他想要回头，又一鞭拍在他大腿内侧。

“小狗，你太吵了，我要你学会安静，学会思考，毫无意义的忙碌并不会让你觉得充实和平静，在这儿你可以好好地休息。”邵悫压着他，将他奋力昂起的头轻轻抵在墙上，“从现在起，你只需要想着我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回到书房的邵悫：操，辣死了【狂喝水】
> 
> 不好意思最近身体不太舒服，所以会更新得慢点 (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)你们也要多运动少看手机呀，低头族真的不太好！  
> 可以关注下微博@西瓜今天更文了吗 更新了会通知~


	13. 变化

13.变化

塞恩确实做到了只想着邵悫——他满脑子想把这个高傲的男人压在身下揍一顿。他死死地盯着墙缝上的一个黑点，身侧的拳头松开又握紧，他无法理解“站墙角”的意义，更不能想象怎么会有人以此为乐，他觉得自己像一个傻子，谁会真正听话地站在墙角？！

他成功地说服了自己，就算被邵悫发现也没什么可怕的，然而当他转过身，真的看到邵悫双手抱臂，似笑非笑地看着他时，他显然吓了一跳。

或许是被塞恩的表情取悦，邵悫脸上的笑意更明显了，他喜欢看到塞恩不同于平时阴郁暴躁的那些小表情，这让他觉得自己离塞恩更近一步。

“我让你动了吗？不听话的小狗。”他慢慢说道，手中的马鞭在塞恩宽阔的背上滑过，突然狠狠地甩下一拍，虽然声音很响却不是很痛，塞恩闷哼一声，背上很快浮起一小块红色的拍印。邵悫手上的动作并没停下，细长的杆子往下移动，毫无预兆地滑进塞恩分开的两腿之间，顶着那儿轻轻往上施力。

塞恩颤动着，喉咙里发出一声怪响，被禁锢的下身重新开始充血，他伸手想拽住这根作怪的杆子，却被邵悫先一步握住手腕固定在身后。

“你应该不希望我把你捆得结结实实的放置在这儿，”邵悫凑近说道，他比塞恩矮一点，需要微微仰起头才能将嘴贴在塞恩的耳朵边，塞恩身上是他熟悉的味道，这让他的掌控欲得到了极大的满足，“你有很多事可想，但唯独别想在我看不见的地方做坏事。”

塞恩呼吸粗重，像是在竭力忍耐，他扭过头，棕色的耳朵尖却染上了一层微妙的红。这让邵悫眼神一暗，很想做点其他举动，他能感觉到塞恩的手臂在隐隐用力，但是他克制住了，这是一件值得高兴的事。邵悫闭了闭眼，松开塞恩的手，顺便在他的屁股上拍下一掌。

这下塞恩没忍住，回过头狠狠地爆出一串外文，邵悫猜想他又在用自己听不懂的语言骂脏话了。

看到邵悫走上楼，塞恩一时没有动，似乎在犹豫是该听话地站着还是——他想了一会儿，竟想不出除了站在这儿他还能做什么，这儿的一切对他来说都是陌生的，他无法离开这儿，也无法融入这儿。

最后他泄气地转过身，将头抵在墙角，自虐似的一下下撞着。他以为自己会因为无法忍耐而做出些危险的事，但惊奇的是，他逐渐进入一种放松平静的状态，四周是那么安静，时间仿佛静止了，他不再一刻不停地想邵悫是否还站在身后某一处盯着他，也不再焦虑眼下的处境，有那么几分钟……也许是半小时，他以为自己睡着了，随后他放空的大脑被另一种更真实的事物充满——过会儿该准备什么午饭呢？

这个想法跳出来的一瞬间，塞恩吓了一跳，下意识地否定了它，但它就像藏在他脑子里的每一个角落中，时不时地提醒着他，这是当下最重要的事。

去他妈的做饭！塞恩有点恼火，他的一半意识在恐惧，在反抗，另一半意识却在妥协与服从。在这之前，他的生活中充斥着暴力与黑暗，使他无法再对任何陌生人报以信任与期望，他开始本能地逃避、厌恶人群，进攻成了他唯一的自我保护方式，可邵悫就像一个奇怪的入侵者，驯服他的同时还妄想给他光明与自由。

他想起邵悫通红的嘴，湿润的眼，还有他说“很好吃”，蠢蠢欲动的拳头莫名失去了力气。

他不喜欢吃辣的。塞恩垂着眼眸想。服从的意识占了上风，他决定暂时不找邵悫的麻烦。

事实上，邵悫不仅不喜欢吃辣的，还吃不了辣，他的胃在回到书房后就开始隐隐作痛，最后只能吃药缓解。他当然有权利不吃那顿早餐，甚至为此狠狠惩罚一下那个不听话的家伙，但是，没有哪个主人会拒绝那样偷偷使坏的奴隶，他也是。他几乎能想象到如果日后有机会把塞恩带去SADE，那些dom会怎样为之疯狂。

可怜的塞恩还不清楚自己的魅力。

邵悫盯着橱柜里的鞭子出神，想象着将它们挥舞到塞恩身上的情景，他还未试过马鞭和藤条，如果是塞恩的话，或许还能忍受得住胶鞭，当然，他也可以用麂皮和小羊皮的散鞭让他欲生欲死，直到自己允许他射精。

邵悫深吸一口气，将内心的欲望压住，太早了，他知道这个过程必定是缓慢的，甚至不一定有结果，但是既然留下了塞恩，他就有责任让塞恩变得更好。没有人是该天生活在泥潭里的。

邵悫在书房待了很久，为塞恩之后的生活作简单的规划，最让他头疼的是塞恩特殊危险的身份，他不可能把塞恩一辈子关在家里。但这并不是一件简单的事，他需要Joanna和霍霁的帮助，也需要塞恩对他的信任。

由于想得过于投入，邵悫下楼时已经超过了午饭时间，他还不知道塞恩在他看不见的地方闯了什么祸，因此当他看到桌上摆着的饭菜和等在一边的塞恩时，有一瞬间的愣怔。不过他很快调整了表情，故作诧异地挑起眉戏谑道：“让我猜猜，你又在里面放了什么可怕的调料。”

塞恩显然已经等得极不耐烦，邵悫甚至觉得自己只要再晚来五分钟，他就会把桌上的盘子都砸了。

“没有！我按时做饭了！”塞恩恼怒地朝他大吼，手上还沾着一小片碎菜叶。

邵悫突然走过去拉起他的手，看着手背上被烫伤的几个小水泡眯起眼：“我说过，不要在身上留下伤痕，你自己也不行。”

塞恩不喜欢肢体接触，他打算把手收回来，但邵悫捏得很紧，下一刻他的手背上传来一阵诡异的、陌生的触感，邵悫低头舔在他的伤口上。塞恩瞪大眼站在原地，他看到邵悫红色的舌尖，像是毒蛇的信子，游走在他的皮肤上，让他陡然升起一阵凉意，猛地后退一大步。

邵悫毫不在意地抹去嘴角的湿迹，像是没事发生过一般在桌边坐下，只不过嘴里说出的话却让塞恩的表情一阵扭曲，“克制点，发情的小狗，也许我该为你换小一号的‘笼子’？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来辽！！我要做回勤劳的西瓜！给我冲！ (ง •̀_•́)ง  
> （大家有事没事多催文呜呜呜


	14. 恶魔的交易

邵悫的话让塞恩成功闭上嘴的同时怒气值也达到了顶峰，他怒瞪着眼，下身却可笑地将裤子撑起一大块。见他不说话，邵悫心情很好地拿起筷子拨了拨面前的食物。那是一碗金黄色的虾仁炒饭，透着浓浓的咖喱香，旁边还有一碗炒青菜，里面缀着几颗切碎的红椒。邵悫都不知道他是从哪里找出这些食物的，尽管胃仍旧不太舒服，他还是很新奇地尝了一口。

不辣，有点油，咖喱味很浓。

邵悫平时非常注重自己的身体管理，很少吃重油高热量的菜，但塞恩的厨艺实在出乎他的意料，虽然都是些不起眼的小炒，口味却很地道，自律如他也忍不住在美食前产生了一丝动摇。

塞恩沉默地站在一边，不知道是不是前几次的命令让他形成了一种反射，他对邵悫不再那么抗拒，也学会了控制自己的脾气。

邵悫吃到一半，抬头便看见塞恩移开的视线，虽然头扭向另一边，但塞恩身体和侧脸却是对着他的。邵悫笑了笑，继续低头吃饭，不一会儿那道炙热的视线又回到他身上，他顶着那道热源吃完剩下的半碗饭，才在塞恩的焦灼中开口：“坐下吃饭。”

塞恩的肩一塌，似乎松了一口气，但他又有点失落，他也说不出为什么会出现这样复杂的心情，或许是他以为邵悫会说一声“很好吃”，然后夸他烧得不错。他不喜欢这种被人左右情绪的感觉，更不想显得自己过于“听话”，于是他没有动弹，忍着饥饿试图惹恼邵悫，他突然对邵悫生气时的样子产生了极大的好奇心。

邵悫看了他一眼，怎么会不知道他心里在想什么，“塞恩，我说过，要痛苦还是快乐，是靠你自己争取的，”他不急不慢地起身，路过塞恩身边时伸手在他背上抚过，那儿还有一小块他刚才留下未消褪的浅色拍印，“但是对我而言，并没有什么不同，所以不要惹我生气，那样倒霉的可是你自己。”

邵悫说完便头也不回地上了楼，他下午还要参加一个交流会，为了吸引更多的同好加入并且引导新人找到合适的另一半，Joanna经常会组织一些开放式的聚会，没有皮鞭，也没有主奴，仅仅是像朋友之间的交谈与分享，邵悫作为圈内有名的dom，偶尔也会以“老师”的身份去分享些经验顺便带动人气。

一刻钟后他下楼时已经换上一套浅色毛衣和雾蓝色的麂皮风衣，搭配同色系的深色修身长裤，明明毫无攻击性的颜色，却被他穿出了一股凌厉的气势。

塞恩依旧站在桌边，像是没有动过，然而桌上的空碗已经被收拾干净，邵悫往厨房里看了一眼，锅里剩下的饭连着锅子都不翼而飞，台面上干干净净的，要不是肚子还饱着，邵悫真以为那碗咖喱饭是自己臆想出来的。

他心里暗暗发笑，也不戳破塞恩，走过去将手里的书放到桌上，道：“我要出去一趟，你下午乖乖看家，知道吗小狗。”

做这个决定显然让他犹豫了一会儿，他和塞恩还没有建立起足够的信任，即使自信如他也不能保证回家时还能看到塞恩，但这同样也是一个机会，让塞恩留下……或离开的机会。

“出门？”塞恩有点迷茫，“那我要干什么？”

“看书，或是安静地待在角落里等我回来。”邵悫指了指桌上的书，那是两本英文的中西方菜谱大全，“就算看不懂英文，里面也有图片。”

“不，不可能，我做不到！”塞恩连说了三个“no”，瞪着那两本书的眼神就像是看一个可怕的怪物，让从小生活在贫民窟的混混去看书，这太荒谬了。他发出暴躁的低吼：“你是不是有病？！为什么要让我做这些没用的事！我可以做其他事……”

“你又忘了，小狗，你没有拒绝和选择的权力，让你做什么由我决定！至于你顶撞我的惩罚，我会一并记到晚上……”邵悫冷着脸打断塞恩，恨不得这时候就狠狠地给他一顿鞭子。

塞恩看着邵悫走到门口，突然感到一阵极大的恐慌和不安，不知何时，他已经对邵悫的命令和约束产生了一种依赖，比起看书或是站墙角，他更怕邵悫一走，他内心的暴戾又会跳出来毁掉这个家，毁掉眼前平静的生活，然后毫不留恋地离开，重新踏入混沌的黑暗。他真的想逃离曾经的生活吗？他也弄不明白了，否则为何眼前明明是重生，他想到的却总是毁灭？

邵悫原本已经一脚踏出门外，不知想到什么，又突然折回来，一把揪住塞恩的头发，让这条不听话的小狗在自己面前俯下头，他用唇蹭开塞恩耳边的长发，咬着里面的耳朵低声道：“想想奖励，想想你期望得到的，你对那个房间里的一切都很好奇不是吗？你只需要乖乖在家等着我，你可以做到的。”他说完，顺势在那只泛红的耳朵上落下一个亲昵的吻。

那一声轻轻的“啾”仿佛在塞恩耳边炸开惊雷，他不顾头发还被邵悫扯在指间，猛地后退几步，下身被束缚住的硬物和他脸上嫌恶的表情形成有趣的对比，他捂住耳朵愣在原地，片刻后呢喃：“恶魔。”

 

白天的SADE只是一家极其普通的咖啡馆，木门敞开，厚重的黑色帘子被挂起，阳光照进室内，就连墙上的照片和链条都成了一种另类的文艺。

角落里几张拼在一起的木桌是下午聚会的集合地，邵悫到的时候那儿已经坐满了人，由于是预约报名制，所以每次聚会的人数都有限制，可即使如此，也从来是“供不应求”的状态。

“抱歉，来迟了，过会愿意留在SADE喝一杯的朋友我请客。”邵悫摆摆手拒绝了别人的让位，自己从旁边拖过一把椅子坐下，他巡视一圈，发现今天有几个新面孔，看上去年纪不大，从他进门起就一直不经意地瞟他，意图再明显不过了。

这个圈子里永远是sub多dom少，在外人看来要跪下来挨打、“受虐”或许是一件难以接受的事，以至于多数对bdsm感兴趣的人一开始都想当dom，然而真正优秀的dom远比乖乖听话的sub要付出更多，dom要始终保持理智、包容、耐心，不断地学习，不断地训练，才能让“痛苦”和“快感”在他手中切换自如。

不过让邵悫诧异的是，霍霁竟然也在，他参加交流会那么多次了，还是第一次见对方来，他朝霍霁点点头，示意有什么事过会再说。

邵悫作为资历深的老人其实不用来参加这些新人聚会，花钱请他去演讲或者教学的大有人在，但他每次来还是会耐心地给新人讲解最基本的注意事项和准备工作，即使是对抱着好奇心来涨见识的人。Joanna常说他是故意勾引懵懂sub入圈。

果然，活动一结束，那几个新来的年轻人就拐弯抹角地问起邵悫的要求，邵悫对待自己奴隶之外的sub并不苛刻，他从座位上站起身，自上而下地看着他们，轻笑道：“可爱的奴隶没有选择的权力，他们只能等着被选择。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 塞恩：乖巧 (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)等待


	15. 他还在

“说吧，什么事不能电话里说，非得亲自过来找我？”邵悫解决完那几个新人，走到霍霁对面坐下，霍霁已经另开了一张小桌，桌上放着两杯苏打水。

“我就不能来找你喝一杯？”霍霁淡淡一笑，要不是他眼底那一圈疲惫的青色，邵悫还真以为他是闲得无聊出来乱晃。不过玩笑归玩笑，两人都不是拐弯抹角的人，霍霁很快就敛去笑意，甚至有点无奈地皱了皱眉，“你之前做心理医生时接触过不少人，有没有那种……性欲特别强烈的人？”

“性瘾症？”

霍霁露出一副恍然的表情，点点头道：“我还真没想到，是挺像。”

“你确定这不是给你的某种暗示？”邵悫笑，霍霁调教出来的sub粘人是众所周知的事。

“不，我确定不是。”这次霍霁回答得很肯定，他眯起眼回忆着，“一开始我也以为他只是好奇或者兴奋，但后来才发现他对性的依赖简直到了病态的程度，甚至不高潮就没法睡觉。我绑过他两次，没用。”

邵悫收起调侃的笑，挺直背往前坐了坐，“你都管不住？”

“你如果见过那些犯毒瘾的人，就知道他是什么情况了。”霍霁说这句话的时候表情很阴郁，原本低柔的声音也变得冰冷。

邵悫看他一眼，道：“把他的具体情况说一下，工作，家庭环境，童年经历，如果你知道的话。性瘾症除了身体原因，很大一部分也和心理发育有关。”

“他……大概18岁，等等，别这样看我，我什么都没做，顶多用手帮他发泄了两次。”霍霁看到邵悫投来的微妙目光，连忙解释，不碰未成年是SADE会员的基本规定，谁要是违规，别说被SADE拉入黑名单，甚至会在各大圈内网站公示，遭到所有人的唾弃，算是相当严厉的惩罚了，“你知道我不碰小孩子的，他是个例外，不管你信不信，他的经历说实话我也不清楚，我只能告诉你目前我掌握的信息。这孩子有点创伤后应激障碍，身上很多外伤留下的痕迹，发育也不太好，很瘦弱，我觉得不太像是身体原因导致的，性格倒是活泼，但给人的感觉很不自然，像是刻意展现出来的，关键他也不是强烈地想和别人发生关系，更多时候是自己解决，就好像一种仪式感，不让他弄他能折腾一晚上。”

像是想到可怕的经历，霍霁有点头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。

他的话让邵悫突然想起了另一个人，他有一瞬间的恍惚，但很快就回过神，思索片刻道：“我建议你带他先去医院做个身体检查，再了解下他的生活经历，大部分成瘾问题还是与心病有关，另外有瘾的人本身就是意志不够坚定的人，你不能让他靠意志力或者强行忍耐去戒瘾，要不了几天就会破戒，找点事转移他的注意力，不要一直束缚他，在他忍耐不住的情况下拉他一把，慢慢把忍耐期一点点延长，我相信你还是有这个耐性的。”

“当然，还有另一种办法，”邵悫停下喝一口水，看到霍霁期待的表情，藏在杯后的嘴角扬起一个狡黠的弯度，“你可以给他培养一种健康的性生活，用适当的忍耐换取最后的奖励，让他只能和你做，这不是你最擅长的吗？”

“停，这个不行，虽然他成年了，但在我看来就是小孩一个，我下不去手。”霍霁就知道他这个表弟看似高冷，实则切开黑，要不怎么能制住那些劣性极大的sub。

邵悫耸耸肩：“那就没办法了，你连他的情况都不愿意说，再好的心理医生也帮不了你。”

霍霁抬起头看向他，半晌露出一个苦笑道：“果然瞒不过你，不是不相信你，他的部分情况有点特殊，等我处理完就告诉你，再多的我是真不知道。”

邵悫点点头，他知道霍霁的办事风格，况且每个人都有自己的隐私，他还不至于为这点事耿耿于怀。

“倒是你——”霍霁问完自己的事，突然话锋一转，“收新的奴隶了？”

邵悫神色未变，依旧慢悠悠地喝水：“哪里看出我收人了。”

霍霁的表情又恢复成平日里的笑意盈盈，低声道：“dom的欲望，只有dom能看懂。不过你一整个下午都心神不定的，很少见啊，还有让你棘手的sub？”

连霍霁都看出了他的走神，那看来是真的很明显了，邵悫没有隐瞒的意思，轻笑一声：“在外面野惯了，不怎么听话。”

霍霁一挑眉，露出八卦的表情，等了几秒不见邵悫继续说下去，知道是套不出一点信息了，只能作罢道：“好好好，我不浪费你时间，你赶紧回家吧，别小狗跑了怪到我头上。”

邵悫心说也不知道是谁急着回家，你的脚尖都对着门外了。他懒得费口舌戳破这个口是心非的表哥，站起身往外走。

“哎邵悫！下个月有一次变装舞会，记得来。”霍霁在他身后喊。

“有机会的话就带来。”邵悫摆摆手，已经拉开门走了出去。

他原本是打算立刻开车回家的，然而手摸上方向盘时，他又改变了主意，车头一转开去了另一个方向。

梧桐巷是一条隐匿在老城区里闹中取静的小巷子，因整条路两边长满梧桐而得名，里面既有挂满衣服的电线，也有一整面落地窗的文艺咖啡店，左边是围在小桌边打牌的独居老人，右边是穿着靓丽的年轻小姑娘，而邵悫那辆卡宴就成了巷子里的第三道风景。

大车在小巷子里不好停车，他从巷子口一直开到巷尾，也没见一个空的停车位，只好停到隔壁街上，再走过来。他熟门熟路地在巷子里又拐了两个弯，才看见那个黑色的小小门面，门牌上小小的四个字母“GIFT”，除此之外再无其他标识。

邵悫直接推门而入，几个平方的屋子里摆满了各式各样的手工皮具，有皮包、皮夹，也有皮带和饰品，乍一看是家皮具店，店中央一个头发半白的男人正在弯腰为一件皮衣上蜡，他听到声音抬起头，原本还略有不耐的表情在看到来人是邵悫后转为惊喜。

“哟，看看是谁来了，让我猜一下，你来这儿应该不只是为了看我吧。”覃放下手上的皮衣，走到邵悫面前笑道，他穿着一身黑色的皮衣皮裤，脖子上缠着几条细细的皮质项圈，无论身材还是皮肤都保养得非常好，不说的话没人知道他已经过四十了。

“我看你们一个个都去当心理医生算了，整天没事对着我瞎猜什么。”虽然是晚辈，但邵悫和覃说起话来一点不含糊，作为圈子里的资深老人和“皮革之父”，就连Joanna都要称他一声覃老师。

“是我瞎猜？那你慢走不送，我现在忙着呢。”覃这么说着，却没有要送客的意思，邵悫已经有一年多没来他这儿定制皮具了，这次重新出现，实在让他好奇。他走到柜台旁，撩起一边的帘子，朝邵悫点点下巴，“进来，告诉我你要什么。”

帘子后是一个比店面还要大的工作室，两米长的桌面上各式专业工具一应俱全，一把未完成的散鞭静静地躺在那儿，桌旁的架子上挂满不同颜色纹理的皮革。邵悫对这儿显然很熟悉，一进去就直奔皮革架挑选起来。

“那几块有人订了，我另外再给你找，可能要等一段时间。”

“没事，不急。”邵悫对一块灰褐色的小羊皮起了兴趣，他摸着那片细腻的质感，几乎能想象到它们拍打在塞恩皮肤上时的声响。

“到底是哪个小奴隶把我们的侯爵迷成这样，嗯？想送他什么礼物？”覃双手抱臂半倚在架子上，他已经很久没看到邵悫这样热切的眼神了，虽然冷静的dom让人敬畏，但有欲望的dom才更致命。

“全套，等下次来取货的时候，我可能还需要几条新的鞭子。”

覃露出一个惊叹又克制的夸张表情，最后闭紧嘴了然地点点头，“My god！我一定是第一个知道的对不对？！简直不敢相信……咳，需要刻名字吗？”

邵悫迟疑几秒，说：“要。”

 

他站在家门口时，少见地生出一丝紧张，握住门把手的手在片刻后轻轻往下一按。屋子里很安静，维持着他离开时的模样，就连那两本书也原封不动地放在桌面上。

邵悫的心慢慢地沉了下去，塞恩不在。

说不失落是假的，虽然他的客观意识一再告诉自己，短短几天的相处其实并不会产生多深厚的感情，然而他内心的失意远超自己所想，甚至有一点被背叛的恼怒。

他脱下外套有些烦躁地丢在沙发上，正想着要不要给覃打个电话取消刚才的预定，却在走上二楼后，猛地呼吸一窒。

塞恩睡在和室的房门前，大概是靠累了倒下去的，蜷缩成一团挤在墙角，明明很高大的体型，此刻看上去竟有些脆弱渺小，像是一条无家可归的流浪狗。

他一定是睡得很沉，连有人靠近都未醒来。

邵悫静静地看了塞恩许久，才回房拿出一条毯子，轻盖在他身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邵悫：脸上冷冰冰，心里乐开花´_>`


	16. Safe Word（上）

塞恩醒来看到身上的毯子时，猛地翻身坐起，他前一秒还在睡梦中那条逼仄阴暗泛着腥臭味的小巷里被人追杀，看到身边那两条笔直的腿，第一反应以为自己被打晕了，他极快地半蹲起身想往后退开，却发现自己被困在墙角。

“我的小狗做噩梦了吗。”

塞恩顺着声音抬起头，看到邵悫的一瞬间有些茫然，凶煞的表情逐渐变得迷惑，然后他想起了一切。焦虑使他差一点又要逃离，邵悫没有锁门，他可以光明正大地离开，当时他已经穿上衣服走到了门外，小区里很安静，初冬的太阳微凉，风从他鼻尖滑过带着一丝草腥味，这就是他一直想要的自由，可是他却停住了，他告诉自己是因为下身那该死的玩意儿，他不得不留下，于是他又回到客厅，开始了无所事事的等待，他第一次发现原来一天的时间可以那么漫长。

“睡傻了？”邵悫的声音里带着笑意，似乎心情不错，他伸出一条腿，脚尖顶着塞恩的下巴，将他的脑袋抬向自己这边。

清醒过来的塞恩又变得满脸不耐，仿佛刚才的惊慌只是假象，他看到墙上的钟指向八点，自己起码睡了五个小时，而在邵悫回来后的那几个小时，他就一直坐在身边看着自己吗？奇怪的癖好，他在心里骂。他的视线又落到几厘米外的那只脚上，因为抬起腿，那儿露出一小段细长的脚腕，被棉质的袜子包裹住，精致得像是它天生就该踩在别人的脸上。

“滚开。”他低声嘟囔着扭开头，却没有因为这侮辱性的动作而发狂，他甚至没有生气。

邵悫深深地看着他，片刻后收回脚，起身道：“我饿了，下去做饭。”

经邵悫一提醒，塞恩才想起晚饭这回事，他偷偷看了一眼邵悫，见对方没生气，便单手撑住地面站起身。他第一次睡得那么满足，伸懒腰时浑身的骨头都在咔咔作响，盯住邵悫脖子的眼神像是暗中窥视猎物的猛兽，危险而又执着。

“我希望你已经想好了晚饭吃什么，而不是一些坏点子。”邵悫不用回头都知道身后这个不听话的大家伙在想什么，后颈被盯住的地方就像被灯照着，有点痒。

塞恩无声地移开视线，脑子里却想起他骨感的脚踝。

晚饭依旧是邵悫先吃，吃完再轮到塞恩坐下吃，对此他没有什么不满的，能吃到一顿饱餐已经是最大的幸运，毕竟有些人只是活着就足够艰难了。他的目光总是不自觉地被邵悫的筷子吸引，他注意到邵悫似乎挺喜欢土豆咖喱饭，连着吃了两小碗，炒生菜倒是没怎么吃，尝一口后就皱眉放下了。他下意识地记在心里，像是等待着客人点评的厨师，只可惜到最后也没等来一句赞赏，这让他有点泄气和愤怒。

邵悫吃完抬头对上塞恩凶狠的视线时，愣了一下，他心里隐约知道塞恩生气的原因，这让他眼底的笑意更盛，甚至弥漫到了嘴角。他还是头一次因为对方这样的小心思心生悸动，手指近乎急迫地在大腿上轻点，眼神里的危险相比于塞恩有过之而不及。

两人对视几秒，邵悫已压下心中蠢蠢欲动的暴虐因子，神态自若地走到沙发边拿起一个白色的大纸袋，远远地丢给塞恩。

塞恩接住打开一看，里面是两套全新的衣裤，深色的羊绒衫触感极好，像一块柔软的皮毛，他忍不住摸了又摸，看到邵悫在看他，又很快松开手。

“这是给你的衣服，白天穿上。”毕竟快冬天了，邵悫可不想让自己的小狗生病，他靠近塞恩，用一种只有两人间能听到的声音低语，“但是在晚上，我要你脱光了乖乖地跪在调教室里等我。现在，你还有一个小时的时间填饱你的肚子，收拾碗筷，以及把自己清洗干净，如果慢一秒，你将失去今天的奖励。”

塞恩屏住呼吸，熟悉的疼痛感提醒着他下身被束缚住的耻辱，却无法阻挡他身体的变化，他的阴茎正因为这句话变得无比兴奋，同时性欲被操控的感觉又让他焦躁不安，他只想摘掉这个该死的金属罩子，狠狠地发泄一番。

“混蛋，我不能……我现在就需要——”他重重地喘气，欲望像是汹涌而来的潮水，瞬间将他吞没，他从未有一刻是如此渴求高潮与释放，甚至到了无法忍耐的地步。

“你还剩59分钟去思考到底要不要奖励。”邵悫残忍地打断他，“在那之前，坐下吃饭。”

塞恩怒瞪着他，像是下一刻就要扑过去，但最终他还是妥协了，他一遍遍地在心里告诉自己这只是暂时的生存之计，他需要在这个国家活下去，相比于之前的生活，陪有钱人玩一些变态的游戏没什么可怕的，等找到合适的时机，他就可以逃走。

他是这么想的。

十点整，塞恩打开调教室的门，他不想显得自己很急切，于是故意等到最后一分钟才上楼。邵悫还没来，房间里一片漆黑，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的皮革味，塞恩不知道该不该开灯，只得摸黑走进去，眼前的黑暗像是巨兽张大的嘴，随时要将他吞没。

不多久，身后传来一个清亮的声响，这个声音塞恩很熟悉，他经常在包厢里听到，是皮鞋踩在地板上的声音。随着头顶的灯光突然亮起，他的膝弯被重重踢了一脚，这一脚来得过于突然，塞恩猝不及防地往前一倾跪倒在地上。他正要站起来，裸露的背上就被飞快地抽了一鞭，沉闷的钝痛穿过肌肉，震得内里的骨头都微微颤栗。

“不长记性的小狗，我说过吧，脱光了跪着等我。”邵悫讥讽的声音在他耳边落下，随着“咔”的一声，他的双手被反拷住了。

“做什么！放开我！”塞恩神色一变，猛烈地挣扎起来，将手铐扯得哗哗作响。

“闭嘴！”邵悫低喝一声，他的鞋底踩住塞恩的后颈，逼着塞恩不得不狼狈地贴在地毯上，拱着背脊，一幅完全臣服的模样，“就是这样，在接受奖励之前，你有必要认清自己的身份。”

塞恩从余光里看到他的皮鞋，那是一双崭新的黑色手工定制Chelsea，优雅，绅士，往上是剪裁利落的九分西装裤，双腿细长笔直。塞恩有些费力地仰起头，在看清邵悫的装扮时，他猛地一震，喉咙里发出模糊的吞咽声。

领口微敞的白衬衫，肩上勒紧的皮质枪套，袖口卷起露出底下骨节分明的小臂。一切都是如此相似，他瞬间想起了那场旖旎的梦，眼前的这张脸是否也会露出和梦里一样的表情……塞恩不敢再去看，他用额头顶住地面，鼻腔里满是炙热浑浊的粗重呼吸。

“小狗，我的打扮让你兴奋了吗。”邵悫的声音低哑下去，他用鞋尖蹭了蹭塞恩的侧脸，随后探进他的两腿间，塞恩的背脊立刻僵硬得更厉害了。片刻后他收回腿，亚光的鞋面上沾着一条湿润的水迹，他盯着看了好一会儿，握住皮带的右手腕轻轻动了动，“塞恩，我要你想一个安全词，一个在你忍受不住时，乞求我放过你的词。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要一发写完的我太天真了……后面一章应该能快点产出！(⃔ *`꒳´ * )⃕↝  
> 说一句题外话，查资料的时候发现了Edward Green的鞋，我的妈，男人的鞋好看起来真是没女鞋啥事了，怎么能那么欲！我是穿不了了，给自己儿子使劲穿！


	17. Safe Word（下）

“安全词……”

“对，可以是任何单词，也可以是我们之间的一个暗号，只要你说出口，我就会立刻停下手中的一切动作。”

塞恩的肩膀动了动，似乎发出一声不屑的讥笑。

邵悫像是料到他的反应，并没有继续追问下去，而是拿起手中的黑色皮带折了两折，淡笑道：“没关系，你会想到那个词的。”

两指宽的皮带在空气里劈开一道凌厉的风，伴随着呼呼作响抽打在塞恩结实的臀和大腿上，和散鞭不同，厚实的皮带所带来的疼痛是沉重且深刻的，每一下都能让皮肉狠狠地记住这痛苦的滋味。

塞恩的太阳穴突突直跳，绷紧的背上覆着一层细密的汗珠，尽管一声未吭，但他觉得自己的屁股简直快烧起来了。

“放轻松，你不需要忍耐，你的身体会把一切感受都告诉我。”邵悫停下动作，伸手摸上塞恩的臀，他能感受到底下的身体一抖，继而紧绷起来，很好的触感。

光滑的皮质手套像是冰凉的凝胶，为火辣辣的屁股缓解了不少疼痛，但塞恩不喜欢这种黏糊糊的感觉，尤其是当那只手试图下滑探进他的股沟时。他咬紧腮帮，忍受着胃里的翻腾，突然撑起身猛地往后一撞。

邵悫措手不及，被撞得连退数步，然而不等他站稳，高大的黑影又重新冲上来，将他扑倒在地，吃饱的塞恩就像一只真正的大狼狗，压得他喘不过气。

“你别想……再碰我的身体！”塞恩的胸膛剧烈起伏，哪怕他的手仍被反铐着，他也能让邵悫站不起来。

“小狗，冷静。”相比塞恩激烈的反应，邵悫反而很淡定，他看着塞恩，放低声音，表情是未曾有过的温柔，“你不喜欢这样是吗？”

他的态度让塞恩迷惑不安，被冒犯的怒火无处发泄，塞恩忍不住朝他咆哮：“你到底想干些什么？！我说了不会再服从你，决不！”

邵悫却固执地再一次问他：“告诉我，你不希望我那么做。”

对峙间，塞恩败下阵来，他不得不承认，面对邵悫的冷静与理智，他的所有情绪都像是一种幼稚的抱怨，他只是不知道该怎么表达，从来没有人问过他喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，他总是被迫地接受发生的一切。

“……是，我不喜欢，我讨厌那样的触摸。”最后他承认道。

邵悫松了一口气，他很庆幸塞恩愿意说出他的感受，“为什么讨厌，因为受过伤害吗？”他继续问，他需要引导塞恩更多地说一些自己的事，他才能了解他。

“受伤？”数秒后塞恩明白过来他指的是哪种伤害，他的表情变得惊怒，看向邵悫的眼神中还带一点不可思议，“没有人会喜欢被摸那儿，那很恶心。”

邵悫笑起来：“不，我的小狗，事实上很多人喜欢。”

塞恩又拧着眉露出了一副嫌恶的表情，这让他看上去有点可爱，“我不是你的小狗！”

他的低吼自然没被邵悫放在心上，邵悫当着他的面抬起双手，慢慢地摸上他的手臂，问：“这样的触摸呢，讨厌吗？”

塞恩犹疑着，摇了摇头。

邵悫的手往下，摸到塞恩的腰侧和腹部，经过这几天的调养与规律生活，那儿重新变得宽厚硬实起来，此刻正因为他的触摸微微颤栗；当他摸到大腿时，塞恩的呼吸开始变得粗重，盯着他的双眼又漾出一种迷人的色彩，邵悫知道，那是因为欲望。

“塞恩，我说过，我不会伤害你，但是首先，你得学着去相信一个人，你需要从那个世界里跨出来。”邵悫揉着塞恩因为用力而绷紧的大腿，帮助他放松下来，手指扫过腿根，搔痒似的轻挠几下。他替塞恩摘掉下身的金属笼罩，那儿几乎立刻膨胀起来，像一柄昂扬的凶刃，叫嚣着指向半空。他伸手握住，将饱满的龟头完全剥露出来，用拇指按住下方的系带揉搓，黑色的手套顿时被尿道溢出的粘液沾湿，淫靡至极。

塞恩倒吸一口气，腿根一阵抽搐，他想让邵悫停下，可嘴里却说不出任何话，他无法想象一个男人的手怎么会让他感到如此舒服，他的视线被邵悫的手吸引，一刻挪不开眼，甚至随着邵悫的动作下意识地挺起腰，让自己的阴茎一次次地在那双皮手套间滑动、顶撞，那上面已满是他的体液。

“噢……fuck……！”他终于忍不住闷哼出声，想要射精的欲望占据了他的全部大脑，他盯着邵悫的眼神逐渐失神，却听身下“唰”的一声，勃发之处被猛地掐住抽紧，一瞬间堵住了所有欲望的出口。他痛得清醒过来，低头只见一条皮带紧勒在阴茎根部，将那儿绑得青筋暴突，异常鲜红。

明知道邵悫不会轻易让他射，但塞恩还是憋得目眦欲裂，尤其是邵悫仍未停止对他的逗弄，那只手就仿佛在把玩一个冰冷的物件，肆意在他肿胀不堪的龟头和茎身上揉搓、按压。

“住手……混蛋……拿开它！”塞恩几乎是咆哮的，他爽得眼前一片晕眩，腺液黏连着从尿道口滴落，却没有想到要逃开。

然而他越是发狂，邵悫便越是坦然，邵悫爱极他被欲望所困的一切反应，“塞恩，说出那个词，你已经想到了不是吗。”

塞恩喘息着，自上而下地盯着邵悫，他的眼底一片猩红，英俊的脸早已被汗浸湿，他像是思考许久，但其实只有短短的两三秒。

“……Olinda，”也许是因为无法得到欲望而痛苦难耐，也许是开始信任邵悫，他呢喃着，声音颤抖，“Olinda！该死让我射！”

“乖孩子。”邵悫低叹一声，他终于撑起上半身，用力揪住塞恩的头发，爱怜地在他脸颊上一吻，性感的薄唇里却吐出冰冷的毒信，“那就赶紧从我身上滚下去。”

塞恩愣住，一时有些迷茫，表情甚至有点委屈，他忍着胀痛不甘地挪开身，立马又被站起身的邵悫一脚踢得跪倒在地。

邵悫动了动因长时间被压住而僵硬的双肩，弯腰解开皮带后顺势对折塞进塞恩的嘴里，呵斥道：“给我乖乖咬住！”

塞恩垂眸瞥了一眼前一刻还绑在他下身的东西，眼中的怒火几乎要将邵悫烧出一个洞。

“看来你还有精力想别的事。”邵悫脱掉那只湿透的手套，抬脚便踩在塞恩高高翘起的下身，用鞋底轻轻碾压，声音慵懒又刻薄，“你看看自己，被人踩在脚底还硬得那么厉害，贱狗。”

塞恩一抖，不知是愤怒还是羞耻，用力得将嘴里的皮带咬出一圈深深的牙印。

邵悫“啧”了一声，将皮带硬生生从他嘴里抽出，看着上面的牙印直皱眉，这条皮带的用料极好，今天第一次使用就这么废了，即使是他也得心疼两秒，真是属狗的。

他瞪了塞恩一眼，把皮带扔到一边，漫不经心地开口：“作为奖励，给你一次机会，想要怎么射。”

塞恩已经快忍不住了，听到“射”字，下意识地抬头看向邵悫，失焦的眼睛动了动，落在邵悫的嘴上。

邵悫有些意外地挑眉，他嗤笑两声，将手指伸进塞恩的嘴中搅动，低声道：“小狗，今天你很乖，但是——还不到时候。”

塞恩为自己的心思被看穿而感到恼怒，更可恨的是，那天晚上，邵悫只让他射了一次，他明明才禁欲两天，却像是禁欲了两年，精液把邵悫的皮鞋染得斑驳，连他自己都胀红了脸。他的下身被重新戴上一个银制的环，起初他怎么也睡不着，翻来覆去地想用下体去蹭一切碰得到的东西，那只换来更让人发狂的胀痛，他憋得满身大汗，犹如一条跑了上万米的老狗，蜷缩在地板上，然而当他真的放弃时，他却极快地陷入了沉睡，他甚至没有做一个梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叮~你的奖励已到账，请查收~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧


	18. 交谈

塞恩第二天早上起得晚了，下楼时正好碰到邵悫晨跑完回来，两人迎面碰上，他少见地移开了视线。他对昨晚的事还有点耿耿于怀，也懊恼自己能够睡得如此坦然，他需要随时保持高度警惕，而不是被眼前暂时的安逸所迷惑。

邵悫倒是没事人似的和他打招呼，看他一眼道：“衣服很合身，黑色很配你。”。

塞恩愣了一下，意识到对方是在和自己说话，他下意识地低头，身上的衣裤是邵悫昨天扔给他的，今天早上被放在他的房门口，大小刚好，像是为他量身定做的，半高领的羊绒衫穿着极为温暖舒适，裤子也挺括柔软，衬得他两条腿愈发修长。他莫名生出一股不自在，舌尖在嘴里卷了卷，最后冒出一声含糊的“谢谢”。

邵悫不知道有没有听见，接着说：“但是你又忘了早上的工作，小狗，这是我第二次提醒你，没有第三次。”他的鬓角有一道汗珠淌下来的水迹，头发被晨风吹乱，还带着朝露的气息，他靠近塞恩，压低声音，“今晚你只能得到二十鞭的惩罚，不能射。”

塞恩瞳孔一缩，猛地想起自己应该在七点前叫醒邵悫！他动了动唇，似乎想反驳些什么，但最后却什么都说不出，邵悫的直白让他有些慌乱、恼火，一想到今晚的“惩罚”，他的下身已经叫嚣着发出抗议。

邵悫勾了勾嘴角，侧身从他身边走过。再下楼时，他已经冲完澡换上一身干净的衣服，拿着平板坐在桌边等早餐。

不知是不是错觉，塞恩总觉得邵悫上身的米色毛衣和自己穿的这件有点像，他忍不住多看了几眼，见邵悫抬头，又连忙移开视线，将已经煎至金黄色的荷包蛋翻了一个面。

邵悫盯着他的背影数秒，才重新低头，对着屏幕上的一张海景照陷入沉思。他起初以为Olinda只是一个人名，直到查了资料后，才发现那是一个坐落于巴西沿海山丘上的老城，以木雕和陶器手工艺闻名，游客不多，花半天时间就能玩遍。

联想到塞恩说出这个词时眼中一闪而过的温柔与失落，其实不难猜测，这个被塞恩视作安全之地的Olinda就是他的故乡。

“咣”的一声，一个碟子被重重放到邵悫手边，里面是煎至七分熟的荷包蛋和两片烤过的面包片，边缘处甚至还有一小堆蔬菜沙拉，而塞恩，正一脸不耐地站在边上，自上而下地瞪着他，显然他还在为刚才的命令而焦虑。

邵悫默不作声地关掉屏幕，突然伸手揪住塞恩的衣领将他一把拉至自己身边，没有哪个dom会忍受自己的奴隶用那样放肆的眼神看自己，他直视那对叛逆不羁的眼睛，看它们因为自己的话而变得愤怒、屈辱。

“我养的是一条狗，不是白眼狼，狗只会对着主人摇尾巴，主人开心，它也开心，主人难过，它就会想尽一切办法逗主人开心，你连一条狗都学不会吗？”邵悫冷冷地讥笑一声，他们之间的距离很近，近到能感受彼此缠绕在一块儿的呼吸。

塞恩咬紧牙，两腮微微抽动，正要失去理智地爆发出来，胸前的手一紧，又将他拽过去一点，随即一个温柔的触碰落在他的眉心。

是邵悫的嘴唇。他顿时怔住，受到惊吓般保持着弯腰的姿势站在那儿，被邵悫顺势按倒在地板上时也后知后觉的。

邵悫轻叹一声，冷硬的表情早已褪去，他轻柔地拍了拍塞恩的后脑，就像是真的在哄一只不乖的小狗：“服从命令对你来说很难吗？”

塞恩歪了歪脑袋，试图躲开那只让他望而生畏的手，一边心想，不，一点都不难，事实上他太习惯服从命令了，如果哪一天没有命令，那他一定会挨饿，他需要那些肮脏的命令去养活自己。但邵悫是不一样的，他总觉得如果完全听从了邵悫的命令，那他的生活会发生天翻地覆的变化，他那点可怜的、仅剩的尊严也会被一并夺去。

“看来只是针对我？”邵悫静静地看着塞恩，并没有因为他的沉默而放弃这次对话。

而他们之间最先败下阵来的总是塞恩，他受不了被这样温柔的眼神看着，他宁愿邵悫和别人一样厌恶他、唾弃他！

“是，那些奇怪又无聊的事让我觉得恶心！你找错人了，你该去找那些和你一样的家伙，他们才会像狗一样趴在你的脚边舔你的鞋！”塞恩受不了地爆发出来，他已经决定了不再继续留在这儿，如果邵悫还想打他，那他一定会奋力反抗，没有人可以掌控他。

邵悫看着他，突然笑了，眼神悲悯又怜惜：“不，塞恩，不是我找的你，是你找上我的，你一边痛恨接受别人的好意，一边又渴望有人将你带出黑暗，你的愤怒是出于恨吗？是因为失望。塞恩，是你在求我救你。”

“什……你在胡说什么？！”塞恩心中一震，表情骇然又扭曲，他几次想说话，喉咙都仿若哽住般，只能发出重重的喘息。

“塞恩，挣扎并不一定会让你得到自由，或许是越坠越深，束缚也并非是为了毁灭你。”邵悫摸着塞恩的卷发，用手指将它们绕成圈，塞恩并没有逃开，“忘掉脑子里的那些声音，什么都不要想，只用记住我的声音就好。”

塞恩沉默，邵悫说的没错，他的脑子里总是有另一个自己在朝他嘶吼、咆哮，每当他试着接受更好的改变，便会被那些声音重新拽回黑暗里。就好像此刻，那个声音又在阻止他，朝他大喊：去他妈的！他只是在忽悠你、嘲笑你！你看他洋洋得意的嘴脸，正因为看穿你而暗自高兴，别上他的当，他只是想玩弄你！

然而邵悫没有给塞恩继续挣扎犹豫下去的机会，他的手猛地收紧，迫使塞恩仰起头直视他，那双漂亮的眼睛里此刻盛满了痛苦与矛盾，这让它看上去更动人。邵悫低头轻轻吻了吻它，感受到眼皮底下的眼球正不安地颤动着，他说：“让我救你。”

塞恩的喉结动了动，他试图从邵悫的眼中看出任何一点儿破绽，但是那双黑色的眼眸里只有从容不迫的自信与坚定，像是一个漩涡将他吸引到其中，最后他懊丧地垂下眼，不耐地反驳：“可是你让我做的我已经都做了，我不明白你到底还想让我干些什么，我像个白痴一样被你耍得团团转，还要接受你的——”他说到这儿停住了，像是回想起不堪的场面，脸上带上了一丝羞怒的红。

“是的，你都做了，但你心里想的却是怎么给我一拳或是安然无恙地从这儿逃出去，”邵悫停住，深深地看了塞恩一眼，又接着道，“我要的不是一个心口不一、不甘不愿的奴隶，我要你奉献出你的所有，当我让你跪下时，你可以毫不犹豫地跪下，哪怕旁边还站着别的人，你能做到吗？”

塞恩下意识地想说“不”，但邵悫高高在上的神情又激起了他的逆反心，这个男人似乎笃定了他会逃开，这让他很不爽，他的嘴巴比脑子里的声音更快一步地开口：“没有什么是我不能做到的。”

邵悫露出了狡黠的笑：“很好，那么记住我接下来说的话。从今天起，我会开始训练你，各种不同的命令和调教，而在那之后，我们会有短暂地交流，你要坦诚地告诉我你的感受，一开始或许会很难，但它能让你变得平静，另外，我给你安排了中文老师上课，大概下午就会过来。”

塞恩的表情很精彩，他终于意识到和眼前的男人谈判实在是一个错误的选择。

“塞恩？”

“是，是！我记住了，我只能接受不是吗？！一切都在按照你的意愿进行！”塞恩无力地吼，有些自暴自弃的。

“乖孩子，那么作为奖励——”邵悫的声音消失在封住的唇舌间，他低头吻住了塞恩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邵悫：我不要你觉得，我要我觉得！´_>`


	19. 侯爵的警告

邵悫请来的中文老师是他大学时就认识的朋友，仅在社团有过几面之缘的两人在gay吧偶遇，一聊之下发现竟然还挺聊得来，格林虽然不玩bdsm，但因为邵悫对这个圈子也挺熟悉的，知道邵悫是个彻头彻尾的S，调教那一方，因此当他进门看见立在桌边的高大混血时，眼睛瞬间就亮了，活像是旱了十几年的老枯树，恨不得手脚并用地扑上去。

“少打他的主意。”邵悫怎么会看不出他的心思，在一旁冷声提醒。

“干吗，你转行当m了？他和你属性又对不上。”格林说这话的时候仍是目不转睛地盯着塞恩看，甚至无意识地舔了舔唇。其实也不怪他，塞恩将近一米九的身高，穿着略贴身的黑毛衣灰呢裤站在那，活脱脱的模特架子，身材优势被展现得淋漓尽致，加上他原本就有些凌厉凶恶的五官表情，气场非但不输邵悫，甚至更让人望而生怯一点。

格林又往前一步，伸手就能碰到塞恩的距离，他已经从邵悫这了解到塞恩的故乡是巴西，因此笑着用葡萄牙语打招呼：“你好塞恩，我是格林，今天起教你中文。”

他原本是想借着母语先拉近彼此间的关系，让对方不那么戒备，却不想塞恩听后面上露出了更凶狠的表情，格林甚至觉得他下一刻就会冲上来给自己一拳，不由得后退一步。

“塞恩。”邵悫看向他，压低声音发出警告。

于是格林看到塞恩停住了，他的气势，他的抵触，在那一瞬间像是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，突然被浇得熄灭，他的脸上有不甘，有挣扎，紧握成拳的双手在腿两侧隐隐用力，但最终还是垂下眼，微微低下了头，是顺从和妥协的表现。

格林突然有些明白邵悫的乐趣所在了，当这样一个强壮的男人在你面前俯首，无论是被他支配，亦或是支配他，都足以让人感到兴奋。

“要命，你从哪里找到的极品？！”格林惊叹道。

“小心，他听得懂中文。”邵悫提醒，走到塞恩身边时，手在他后腰下方安抚地一拍，轻笑道，“不要随便惹他，这条小狗不怎么听话，凶起来会咬人。”

格林看得眼睛都直了，然而也无可奈何，除非邵悫手底下的奴隶亲口说要离开，否则想从他那儿抢人是根本不可能的事。好在作为老师他还是尽职尽责的，他本来就是教外语的，塞恩又有中文基础，教起来并不会如初学者那样费劲，一天教下来，塞恩已经学会了说一些简单的字句。

格林在答应邵悫来帮忙教课之前，还很不客气地约定了每天只教2小时，然而现在都快到晚饭时间了，他仍旧没有要走的意思。

塞恩渐渐地有些坐立不安，神情也带上了一丝不耐，格林的声音在他耳朵里像是一台不停运作的机器，让他心烦意乱，他开始在客厅里搜寻邵悫的身影，但邵悫并不在，于是他更焦躁了。就在他忍不住想用点其他途径让格林“闭嘴”时，他听到了一个熟悉的词，于是他侧过头直直地盯着格林。

格林被他那张又野又凶的帅脸看得一颗心狂跳，但他只以为塞恩没听懂刚才自己说的话，于是放慢语速，重新一个词一个词地用中文道：“你和邵悫认识多久了，你们俩怎么认识的啊？”

塞恩的嘴唇动了动，像是在默念哪个词，他当然不会傻到交待自己的来历，只生硬地回答：“不久。”

格林原本都打算结束课程了，他就算再胆大直白，也不会看不出塞恩的走神，没想到塞恩主动接上了话题，他立马眼前一亮，又把已经侧过去的半边身子转了回来，他也没指望塞恩真的和他畅聊，就只是想再延长会儿两人的相处时间，于是顺手拿过笔在纸上写下两个字，指着它们道：“认识这两个字吗？这是邵悫的名字，邵是姓，悫是名，这个‘悫’你别看长得不怎么样，它是有含义的，”格林说到这儿，故意停顿了一下，见塞恩似懂非懂地看过来，心里真是又痒又酸，“‘悫’是诚实的意思，邵悫非常讨厌别人骗他，所以千万不要试图骗他，否则你会失去他的。”

塞恩也不知道听进去没有，只是盯着那两个字，而后张开嘴，发出一声含糊的“邵”，但是“悫”字他念了很多遍都念不出来，最后皱紧眉像是随时会暴走的模样。

格林其实直到刚才那一刻都有些忌惮塞恩的，讲课的时候也不怎么开玩笑了，但是现在他突然觉得塞恩和自己那些学生没什么两样，让人头疼的同时也怪可爱的。

“慢慢来，不急，学语言最快的方法就是多听、多说、多练，你平时和邵悫说说话，自然而然就融入这个语言环境中了，一开始不用担心说错说不好，”格林讲完见塞恩不吭声，便以为他不敢和邵悫说话，又说，“你是不是觉得他挺严肃的？其实除了在特定的场景中……咳，他平时不是这样的。”

塞恩下意识地想问那平时邵悫是怎么样的，但他忍住了，他仿佛事不关己地冷冷看着格林，殊不知他的眼神在格林看来，早已暴露了他内心对邵悫的探寻与好奇。

面前的混血大男孩还不知道自己在不经意间已经被邵悫牵着鼻子走了。格林又酸了，正要继续说，就被身后突然插进来的声音打断：“你不是号称从不拖课格老师吗，怎么今天破例了。”

格林回头，看到邵悫双手抱臂倚在楼梯扶手上，脸上的表情皮笑肉不笑的，也不知道站在那儿暗暗看了他们多久。他那颗对sm蠢蠢欲动的心瞬间冷了下来，心想根本用不着打他，光是邵悫的那个气场就足够让他喘不过气了，谁能天天忍受和他待一块儿……他忍不住将靠近塞恩的身体挪远一点，“啧”了一声道：“你这是巴不得我快点走啊，没问你收加时费不错了。”

邵悫没理他，将视线转到塞恩身上，塞恩却比他早一秒地侧过头，并没有要加入他们对话的意思，但邵悫知道他在听。

格林又问：“张姨呢，怎么没看见她？”

“我让她休息一段时间，她辛苦那么久，也该享享福了。”邵悫仍是盯着塞恩，那种深沉又热切的眼神看得格林都觉得有点热起来，连连告退，虽然走之前还不忘在危险边缘试探。

“塞恩，刚才的话题我们下节课继续，记得练习今天的词语！”

邵悫挑了挑眉，却见塞恩迟疑地点点头，这让他更加稀奇，待格林离开后忍不住问：“你们刚才聊了什么？”

塞恩不说话，他虽然答应了邵悫听从他的命令，但很多时候还是以一种被动、逆反的姿态面对邵悫，和邵悫作对似乎成了他的一种特殊爱好。

邵悫看着他，突然凑过去，两人的脸几乎贴到一起，塞恩吓了一跳，下意识地往后退，却被邵悫命令：“不准动。”他不得不强忍着躲开的念头，看邵悫离自己越来越近，他瞪着邵悫微启的嘴唇，第一次感受到如此不受控制的剧烈心跳，他不知道自己在紧张什么，但那绝不是害怕，他感到口渴，忍不住舔了舔干燥的唇，然后他看到那张红艳的唇扬起了一道好看的弧度。

“奖励不是那么轻易就能得到的，还有，”邵悫依旧是笑，手指却划到塞恩戴着钢圈的部位重重一点，“随便扒着别人裤腿发情的小狗，是需要做绝育的。”


	20. 失眠

塞恩最终没等来邵悫所谓的奖励，那一晚邵悫甚至没有让他去调教室。他能看出邵悫从格林离开后就有些淡漠，这让逐渐习惯了“睡前活动”的塞恩迷茫又不安，他躺在铺着床垫的叠席上，瞪着一双眼睛看黑暗里的屋顶，开始回想刚才自己说了什么、做了什么。

下身的躁动折磨了塞恩大半夜，天亮之际他终于意识到，邵悫对他的放置或许也是惩罚的一种，否则他又怎么会因为另一个人而失眠焦灼。

塞恩觉得自己掉进了邵悫设下的圈套，只是此刻他却不知道该怨恨邵悫还是自己那不受控制的大脑，于是他索性放弃睡觉，起身走向卫生间准备洗漱。他没有开灯，除了视力很好，也是因为他熟悉这儿了，他甚至不用抬手摸索，就能准确地避开障碍，拉开房门。事实上除了邵悫的特殊性癖，他已经足够适应这儿的生活，他有了自己的牙具、毛巾，还有两三套衣物和一些贴身内衣裤，邵悫甚至还给了他一把电动剃须刀，他知道大部分家具的用法，也记住了邵悫一周的大概行程，他就像一滴落入水中的墨，不知不觉中已融入其中。

洗完走出来时，天已经半亮，房间里灰蒙蒙得能看清家具模糊的轮廓，塞恩没有回自己房间，而是走到邵悫的房门口。他本以为房门是锁着的，却不想轻轻一压把手，门就开了，里面一片漆黑，只有拉开的一丝窗帘缝照出床上隆起的半截身影。

塞恩屏气看了一会儿，受蛊惑一般地，侧身闪进那片黑暗中。他没穿鞋，光脚走在地板上时没有一点声响，眼睛适应黑暗后，他看到邵悫面对着他侧躺在床上，寂静的凌晨只有他匀长的呼吸，是真的还在熟睡中。

塞恩已经忘了自己偷摸进来的目的，他甚至蹲下身，又凑近了一些看邵悫的脸，那张脸在梦境中看不出一点高傲，平和又温顺，这让塞恩又想起格林的话，邵悫平时究竟是怎样的？

或许是感受到面前的压迫，邵悫的睫毛突然颤了颤，不等塞恩做出任何反应，他已经张开了那双还略显惺忪的眼睛。邵悫刚睁眼显然还看不清房里的景象，但塞恩能看得清楚，他能看到邵悫的瞳孔猛地一缩，是惊醒的前兆，但很快他就放松身体，重新陷进床铺里，用沙哑的声音嘟哝道：“……塞恩？太早了……过会儿再来叫我……”

对，他是来完成任务叫邵悫起床的。塞恩想起来了，他看着邵悫蹭了蹭枕头闭上眼，不敢相信他竟然真的又睡过去了，像是笃定了自己不会做任何伤害他的事。

塞恩的心情有点微妙，被人信任的感觉对他来说无疑是新奇的，让他无措的同时也有点小得意。

大概是没听到离开的声音，过了一分钟邵悫又睁开眼，眉间隐隐带上了不耐，声音里也多了一丝严厉：“滚回你的笼子里去！要不就给我安静地趴到床尾。”

塞恩少见地没有生气，也没有出声反驳，不是不敢，而是不想打破这一份静谧，他真的卧倒身，蜷在邵悫床边的地板上。一阵睡意弥漫上来，他感到一股久违的安全感，仿佛这个灰朦朦的房间成了他心底的另一个安全之地。

 

塞恩是被有些刺眼的亮光弄醒的，昨晚的失眠让他的大脑变得迟钝，他一时记不起自己身处何地，睡了多久，正要撑起身就被一只突然出现在视线里的脚重新踩了回去，结实的肩膀撞在地板上，发出“咚”的一声。

他眯起眼抬头，看到邵悫垂着眼自上而下地俯视他，睥睨又不屑，和天亮前懒散贪睡的模样判若两人。

“我让你睡你就真的睡死过去了？”邵悫显然还记得凌晨发生的事，他换下身上的灰色绸质睡衣，脚却没有拿开的意思，踩着塞恩的胸膛微微施力。

那只脚还带着被窝里的余温，踩在身上非但不痛还很柔软，塞恩的喉结动了动，强迫自己将视线从邵悫赤裸泛白的上身移开，他不想让对方发现自己的心跳有点快，便盯着邵悫头顶微微翘起的头发看。

“看着我！”邵悫不满他的分心，脚趾一勾，顶着塞恩的下巴将他的脸转过来，那下巴上有一圈冒出来的胡茬，刺在脚底痒痒的，像是被毛刷刮过。

邵悫的胸膛起伏得有些厉害，脚趾的蹭动也逐渐暧昧起来，有好几次差点碰上塞恩的下唇。那只脚从脖颈一路滑至下腹，路过胸口时不忘夹住那颗小小的肉粒拨弄，踩在肚脐下方那条渐浓的体毛上时，邵悫能明显感受到脚底的皮肤在微微用劲，而当他继续往下探进裤子里，塞恩猛地抓住他的脚踝，想要撑起身，但邵悫没给他这个机会，他抬起另一只脚踩住塞恩将他压了下去。

“是刚才硬的？还是硬了一晚上？”邵悫踩住那根勃起的硬物，无情地上下碾过，灵活的脚趾分开卡在龟头下方，略带残忍地用指甲划过柔嫩敏感之处。

塞恩吃痛皱眉，腹部痉挛似的一缩，却没有挣扎，只是抓在邵悫脚踝上的手又用力了点。

“小狗，你的尿把主人的脚弄湿了。”邵悫笑，脚底的东西滚烫得仿佛要把那段金属环也烧热。

明知他是故意这么说的，塞恩还是涨红了脸，他咬紧牙，手臂上青筋凸显，像是要推开那只作恶的脚，又像是不想让它离开，最后他泄气地松开手，将自己交给邵悫，是退让，也是默许。

当邵悫把脚底浓稠的精液擦在塞恩剧烈起伏的胸口上时，塞恩还没从晕眩的高潮中剥离，他的裤子卡在胯部，露出半截性感的人鱼线和刚射完还黏连着精液的龟头，色情又好笑。见邵悫移开脚，他竟想也不想地抓住往自己下面按，显然是没满足还想再来的意思。

邵悫觉得可爱，有点想笑，但又不想惯着他，便抬脚在他唇上一点，低哼道：“先把你自己的东西舔干净。”

塞恩果然发出一声暴怒的低咒，用手背重重地擦了擦嘴唇。此时他的位置正好对着邵悫的两腿间，因此也不可避免地看到了邵悫的下身，薄薄的睡裤将性器的形状完美地勾勒出来，邵悫勃起了。

塞恩这才想起，他还没见过邵悫发泄性欲，每次都是他单方面的射精，要不是亲眼所见，他都要忘了邵悫也是一个有欲望的男人，而现在，这欲望因他而起。

邵悫注意到塞恩的视线，淡淡地站起身，他的情绪并没有因为勃起的下身受到丝毫的影响，仿佛那只是一个生理现象的象征，无关情感。这并不针对塞恩，而是他一直都无性调教，虽然这在圈子里很少见，但不代表没有，他偶尔会使用奴隶的嘴，却从不真正进入他们，大部分时候他总是克制且禁欲的，这也让他的支配更加严厉无情。

“去换一身干净的衣服，过会和我一起去跑步，”邵悫已经绕过塞恩往卫生间走，边抬头看墙上的钟，轻声啧道，“又晚了……”

塞恩看着他的背影，并不知道自己此刻的神情凶狠贪婪得仿若一个掠食者，他只是疑惑，邵悫平时……射精时又是怎样的。


	21. 磨合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议与前文一起观看*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ

虽然邵悫给张姨放了长假，但张姨是领教过邵悫的厨艺的，自然不放心让他一个人在家那么久，出门在外仍不忘每天问他吃饭了没，休息不到一周就拎着两大袋菜又回来了。她进门时邵悫正好不在，只有塞恩坐在客厅里看书，两人打了一个照面，她差点没认出眼前的人，因为实在相差太大了。

前后不到半个月，塞恩已经一改初见面时暴躁阴鸷的模样，虽然现在看上去还是凶，但至少不让人那么怕，当初两人在卫生间扭打的一幕给她造成不小的冲击，她甚至不太希望邵悫继续和塞恩在一起，潜意识里觉得这个男人很危险。可现在的塞恩打扮得干净清爽，拧眉看书的侧面竟也显出几分成熟稳重，连原来看上去脏兮兮的黝黑肤色，都变得有魅力起来。

两人面面相觑，一时间谁都说不出话，最后还是张姨一抿唇，笑着朝塞恩点点头，然后极其自然地走进厨房将菜一样样地拿出来放好，一边问：“小邵呢，不在家？”

塞恩对于这种正常、平和的对话始终无法适应，他犹豫几秒，低低应一声。

张姨把今天该烧的菜准备好，走出来时已经系上了围裙，是准备先打扫一下卫生，然而当她站在客厅中央时，却突然不知道从哪下手，因为家里超出她想象的干净了。她知道邵悫有洁癖，但到底是被伺候大的小少爷，要说动手能力，并不比普通男人好出多少。

“小邵请阿姨来打扫了？！”她问，一边拿着吸尘器在角角落落里走了一遍，她也没指望塞恩一个外国人回答她的话，检查不出脏东西后又自顾自地摇头，“真是乱花钱，早点让我回来不就行了吗！”

于是塞恩嘴边那句“是我打扫的”又默默咽了回去。

张姨平时习惯了邵悫的寡言少语，因此面对塞恩的沉默也不觉得多尴尬，仍旧时不时地念叨几句，偶尔塞恩应她一声，她就能高兴地说很久。

塞恩出现在她身边时，她是有些吓一跳的，手中的鱼险些没抓住，缩着肩往边上退了一步。然而塞恩真的就只是站在她身边帮她洗菜，那么高大的一个男人，此刻俯下身熟练地将洗干净的菜叶甩净水放到砧板上，这画面怎么看都是极度违和的，却也容易产生反差的喜感。

张姨仰着头看了一会儿，不知怎么从他身上看出点邵悫的执拗，心里突然泛了软，这下是彻底没有害怕的情绪了，一边继续洗鱼一边问他晚上想吃什么菜。

于是邵悫回去的时候，看到的就是两人一高一矮并肩站在炉子前的画面，张姨不时侧过头说两句，而塞恩则微微俯下身一脸认真地看着，偶尔从边上拿过一瓶调料递过去。

直到塞恩敏锐地感觉到身后有人，猛地转过身，张姨才后知后觉邵悫一直站在身后看着他们，她忍不住拍了拍胸脯嗔道：“你怎么不声不响地站那儿！”

“不是让你多休息一段时间吗，我又不是离不开妈的孩子，要人一直看着。”邵悫笑着岔开话题，他知道塞恩从刚才起就一直在看他，但他刻意忽略了那道炙热的视线，他现在倒不怕塞恩做出什么伤人的举动，只是怕张姨不自在，没想到自己不在的这一会儿工夫，两人竟然相处得挺愉快。

“你还说，把我支走，结果又请了别的阿姨来搞卫生烧饭，你可别和我说这段时间饭都是你烧的，家里也是你打扫的，我不信。”张姨说着还抹了一下灶台前的墙面，嘀咕道，“这个阿姨弄得还挺干净。”

邵悫一噎，瞥了眼塞恩，看到对方脸上憋闷的表情，差点没笑出来。他也不说穿，只是拉过张姨道：“行了，你休息会儿，塞恩会做饭的。”

“那怎么行！哪有让朋友下厨的道理？！”张姨不赞同地瞪了邵悫一眼，似乎还嫌他站在厨房里碍事，挥着手让他赶紧出去，生怕他又不小心碰掉了碗打翻瓶子。

邵悫有点无奈地动了动嘴角，一时也解释不清，毕竟他之前的调教都是与生活剥离开的，带回家的sub也很少留宿，像现在这样一星期7天，一天24小时地完全融入双方的生活与角色，他和塞恩或许都是第一次。

离开前两人的视线撞在一起，虽然塞恩很快就扭过头，但邵悫又怎么会看不出他眼底的幸灾乐祸，那家伙甚至连嘴边得意的坏笑都还来不及收回。

幼稚的臭小鬼。邵悫低声骂了一句，倒也没真的生气，相反心情还很不错。

 

张姨回来后，自然包揽下了所有家务活，她对塞恩很好，大概觉得这是个吃了不少苦头，还处在叛逆期的野小子，平时在邵悫那无处可施的母性全部释放了出来，只要她在家时，是见不得邵悫“欺负”塞恩的，有时还会帮着塞恩责备邵悫几句。

塞恩似乎也吃定张姨对他的心软，明知晚上会被教训，白天也敢明目张胆地在邵悫面前摆谱。他对张姨显然不那么抵触，这种感情变化并不体现在两人的关系变得有多亲近、熟识，而是他在张姨面前是温和的，是放下攻击与戒备的。邵悫猜想或许是因为塞恩从张姨身上看到了另一个心心念念的影子。

因为张姨的回归，邵悫把更多的心思放在了塞恩的身体管束上，为了不让塞恩过于惹眼的外形引起别人的注意，他不得不将早晚的锻炼时间往前后调整了一小时，虽然这对他来说并不是困难的事，但比这更为严峻的问题是，他不可能让塞恩永远活在真空世界里。

期间邵悫给霍霁打过一次电话，霍霁隔了许久才接，尽管掩饰得足够好，但邵悫依然能从他的气息里听出了一丝急促，在干什么不言而喻，他顿了顿道：“既然你都接了，那我就长话短说，我需要给我的小狗一个合法身份，你什么时候有空我们见一面？”

短短一句话，信息量够大，杀伤力也强，霍霁瞬间就清醒了，顾不得怀里的人还黏着他，提高声音道：“你是认真的？！”

他知道邵悫最近有了新的sub，还很宠，藏着掖着没带出来过，他以为只是没调教好，却没想到是另一种复杂的情况，邵悫虽没明说，但话已至此，霍霁也知道他是让自己帮忙，稍一思忖后便应了下来。

“我晚上随时有空，时间和地点你定，具体的情况等见了面说，越详细越好，这样我才能帮你去问。”

邵悫道了一声谢，挂电话前没忘揶揄霍霁：“下得去手了？”

“什么？”霍霁愣了一下，随即反应过来邵悫指的是什么，此时也不免有些尴尬，清了清喉咙道，“不是，我只是帮他缓解……”

他话还未说完，就被另一声难耐的低吟打断，稚嫩的少年音里带着极易察觉的委屈，色情的同时又惹人怜爱：“不要停啊……快点进来，Daddy……”

后面的话邵悫没再听清，因为电话已经被果断地掐断了，这还是他第一次被霍霁挂电话，不由觉得好笑，也忍不住对霍霁的这个“性瘾症”奴隶有了一丝兴趣。


	22. 突破口

见面时间就约在第二天晚上，邵悫出门前给塞恩留下了一本字帖，看到对方面上毫不遮掩的嫌弃表情，他心情很好地在塞恩屁股上留下一掌。

“乖乖待在家里等我回来。”说出这句话的时候，邵悫忍不住愣了一下，哪怕他多数时候是收敛克制的，但dom也有感情，而非冰冷的机器人，在改变塞恩的同时，他同样被对方所影响，不知不觉中他已经习惯了将这只狂躁的小狗圈养在自己的范围内。

塞恩并没有注意到邵悫那一瞬间的反常，他还在对着手中的“作业”苦恼，长长些的头发被随意地绑到脑后，露出棱角分明的下颚和饱满性感的嘴唇，紧皱的眉眼间却透出一丝略带稚气的不耐，这让他身上的矛盾感更为明显。

邵悫收回灼热的视线，轻呼出一口气，转身踏出门外。

到包厢时，还不到约定的时间，邵悫脱下大衣点了杯美式，不等咖啡端上来，霍霁便推门而入了，和他一起的还有Joanna，两人有说有笑，对于同一时间出现在同一地点并没有太大的讶异，显然在门口就遇上了。

Joanna穿着宽松的淡紫色大领毛衣搭配牛仔裤，脸上戴一副大大的黑框眼镜，没化妆，只涂了口红，相比起平日里的装扮要随性许多，一进来就大咧咧地拉开椅子坐下，调侃道：“我说小雀，你没约错时间吧，还是我记错了？”

邵悫笑了笑，也没打算寒暄，直截了当道：“我没约错，你也没记错，这件事是你引起的，当然得从你说起。”

霍霁在边上都听糊涂了，不明白邵悫的事怎么和Joanna扯上了关系，他和Joanna对视一眼，后者更是一头雾水。

“我引起的？我做什么了我？你可别乱扣帽子啊，我——”她眉头一皱正要反驳，脑子里突然闪过一丝眉目，再联想邵悫最近的情况，心里隐隐浮现出女人独有的第六感，忍不住微张嘴倒吸一口气，“等等等等，你说的该不会是那个……我的天，别告诉我你还让他住在你家！”

Joanna一副不可思议的模样，看向邵悫的表情像是看一个色欲熏心的昏君，纵使了解邵悫的性格，这种行为在她看来仍是十分不理智且危险的。

“他在你家也快一个月了吧，他有告诉你他的来历吗？他为什么要来这儿，又是怎么过来的？”Joanna说完看着邵悫，见他沉默不语就知道自己猜的没错，“他连最基本的信任都不愿意给你，你还打算继续把他放在身边？小雀，这已经不是你们两个人之间的游戏了，而是你单方面的控制。”

房间里有片刻的安静，这话显然说得有点重，但邵悫也没出声反驳，只是垂眸盯着桌上的手不知在想些什么。Joanna见状又去看霍霁，希望霍霁能帮着一起劝劝，谁料对方一脸迷茫比她还要摸不清状况，她才意识到邵悫根本就没有告诉他。

霍霁遗憾地朝她摊摊手，表示自己真的什么都不知道：“所以能告诉我究竟是怎么回事了吗？”

他在一边看了那么久的戏，结合邵悫之前电话里说的，其实不难猜出整件事的走向，然而当Joanna把塞恩的情况说完，纵使见多了大场面的他也忍不住有一丝震惊，毕竟这事怎么听都像是电影里才会发生的，更何况邵悫把他们叫出来可不是为了听意见的……

霍霁看一眼自己镇定的表弟，又看一眼气急败坏的Joanna，苦笑着打圆场：“安娜姐，你就别劝了，他不仅打算把塞恩留在身边，还要给塞恩一个合法身法，不然你以为他约我们出来干什么？”

“什么？！”Joanna不可置信地看向邵悫，一时不知道该说些什么，她甚至突然庆幸自己和纪文没有要孩子，不然她一定会是世界上最恐怖的母亲。

“我知道让你们现在接受他还有些困难，但我能看到他的改变，再给我一点时间，他可以变得更好，我也向你们保证，如果他提出离开，我绝对不会强迫他留下。””邵悫终于抬起头正视他们道，他的眼里除了诚恳和坦荡，看不到一丝慌乱。

Joanna轻呼一口气，往后靠了靠放松下身体，虽然不赞同，但他们都知道邵悫已经决定的事，没有人可以说服他，况且冷静下来一想，他的理智和能力也从不需要质疑，无非是关心则乱罢了。

“所以你真的喜欢上那家伙了？”

邵悫正在喝咖啡，听到这句话动作一顿，隐匿在杯子后的小半张脸上看不出是什么表情，他片刻后才放下杯子，调整了一下坐姿道：“人是你带给我的，既然接下了我就有责任看好他，这没什么问题吧。”

说了等于白说，还甩锅给她。Joanna在心里翻一个白眼，故意模仿他平时的语气说：“你看你，转移话题，更换坐姿，上身退后，明显是在回避我的问题，什么时候我们的侯爵也有不能说的秘密了？”

“怎么，现在做dom都要考心理学证书了？”邵悫神色不变地淡定反击，倒是把Joanna噎得说不出话来。

霍霁没忍住，在旁边发出一声轻笑，见气氛总算缓和下来，他也在心里松了一口气，适时地把扯远的话题拉回来：“行了，先说正事，不是我打击你们，塞恩这个情况要想在我们国家有合法身份，根本是不可能的事，先不说他怎么过来的，就算他证件齐全，也不是有钱有点关系就能留下来。”

“根本”两个字等于否定了所有可能性。邵悫皱了皱眉，他想过会很困难，也提前做了失败的心理准备，但这样什么都没做就被告知毫无希望还是让人有一种无力感。

Joanna嘴硬心软，刚才还劝邵悫赶紧把这颗“定时炸弹”扔远，现在听到霍霁说不可能，反而比邵悫还要急，一边查手机一边问：“收养呢？或者用投资的名义——”

“我说了不是有钱就行得通的，”霍霁摇头打断她，“他连泰国的身份都是假的，一旦查出来立马会被遣返，甚至可能有更坏的结果，你们真的愿意拿他去赌吗。”

“这儿不行，就让他回巴西，那儿有他的故乡。”

霍霁看着邵悫，笑了，要不是他太了解邵悫，还真以为他如面上一般毫不在意：“你舍得？”

邵悫没说话，手指在咖啡杯的把手上轻轻抚过。

“不过……虽然这条路走不通，但还是有别的路可以走。”霍霁突然话锋一转，眼尾因为笑而扬起一道细小的纹路，他赶在Joanna抓狂前开口，“我也是刚刚想到，你说塞恩是个混血儿。”

邵悫看着他，下一刻猛地眼前一亮，喃喃道：“对，他是混血儿。”

“……所以呢？这对他的身份有帮助？”Joanna还是不明所以。

“他的妈妈是中国人！”邵悫直起身，已经有了目标，“如果能找到他母亲，或许有希望让他留下来。”


	23. 意外

“我们要去帮一个从泰国偷渡过来的中巴混血儿找妈妈！”Joanna提高声音重复了一遍，神情算得上惊恐，“你不觉得这概率等同于零吗？！”

霍霁边喝咖啡边点了点头，表示认同。

“先不说他妈妈现在究竟在哪，就算在国内，也无异于大海捞针，我们什么线索都没有！”Joanna抱怨至一半，见霍霁仍悠哉悠哉地喝咖啡，不由拧眉在桌面上敲了敲手指，“霍霁！你有没有在听我说话？这个忙我帮不了，太离谱了。”

霍霁闻言终于放下杯子，相比Joanna他显然镇定得多，脸上甚至还带着戏谑的笑：“安娜姐，这些话你刚才怎么不当着他的面说？”

“……”Joanna看向身边早已没了人影的空位，有些心累地深吸一口气，“鬼知道他着了什么魔……”

不帮忙当然是气话，不然她早就当着邵悫的面拒绝了，更何况他们都知道，邵悫要找的就是这0.001%的可能性，让他放弃才是根本不可能的事。

“可是你不觉得这整件事都很蹊跷吗？塞恩为什么会独自在泰国待那么多年，如果是合法居住又怎么要用假证？而且他身上还有那么多伤……我不想小雀被卷入什么麻烦的事中。”

霍霁收起笑，神色有些凝重，他显然也想到了这些，只是当下光靠猜想并不能解决任何问题，他摇摇头道：“这就得看邵悫能不能问出更多信息了，我们能做的只有相信他。”

好在两人的背景都足够雄厚，霍家和邵家更是商政各占一方，霍霁两个伯伯都是省级干部，要从档案里调点资料不过是一句话的事，虽然没什么实质性的结果，但多少能找到一些微小的线索。

反倒是邵悫一如既往地和塞恩维持着互不侵犯的安全距离，越是想获取信任越是需要足够的耐心，而他最拿手的就是调动对方的情绪，让他们兴奋，让他们焦虑，最后一步步走进自己布下的牢笼。他能感觉得到塞恩正一点点融入这个家，学着建立正确的人际关系，甚至好几次调教后，他都以为塞恩要对他说点什么，但那颗封闭的心最终没有向他打开。

塞恩就像是一个深陷泥潭的绝望者，他不知道邵悫是将他带离泥潭的那只希望之手还是把他压入黑暗的最后一根稻草，这似乎比死亡更让他恐惧。

但邵悫知道他最后总会说的，如果一个月不够，那就一年，一年不够，那就两年，三年，以至于更久，即使找不到他的妈妈，他们也能找到他在中国的其他亲戚，邵悫虽然离开了邵家，但凭他在这个圈子内的声望，多得是愿意为他效劳的“奴隶”，其中不乏有权有势之人，不得已的时候用一些特殊手段，他是有信心让塞恩留下的。

 

一个多星期后，Joanna的人在Olinda打探到了消息，那个沿海的小古城除了游客，当地人本来就不多，二十几年前居住在那的亚洲人更是少之又少，他们按塞恩的情况去打探，还真有一对夫妇是能对上号的，只不过那对夫妇早已搬离Olinda，知情者除了知道他们有一个儿子外，也记不得更多。

线索到这儿似乎又断了，但邵悫却比之前更笃定能找到塞恩的父母，要不是月底太忙，他甚至想直接飞去巴西。

这几天他正为SADE的变装舞会做活动策划，SADE每年会举办两次大型活动，一次在燥热的夏天，一次在浪漫的圣诞，大部分dom都会在这一天带着他们的奴隶来狂欢，算是相当盛大的活动，因为这个，他和Joanna不得不将塞恩的事暂时放到一边。

邵悫还不确定要不要带塞恩出席，他怕塞恩特殊的身份引起不必要的麻烦，也怕他在人群中失控，但将这条迷人的小狗独自留在家中，他又实在……很不甘心。

邵悫打算明天和塞恩好好地谈一谈，他不是一味等待的人，既然塞恩不愿意开口，那主动权就由他来掌握。

客厅里一片漆黑，只有进门玄关处一盏感应灯随声响亮起，邵悫轻轻关上门，带着一身寒气径直走上二楼。以前张姨离开时都会为他亮一屋子的灯，自从塞恩来以后，不知何时养成的随手关灯的习惯，倒是给他节省了不少电费。

想到这邵悫有点想笑，觉得自己像是捡了一个免费保姆。路过塞恩房间时，他下意识地放慢脚步，然而下一刻，他的身体就顿住了。

房间内传来的呻吟和喘息很轻，若不是在寂静的黑夜里，或许邵悫也不会注意到，短暂的惊愕过后，他猛地上前一步拉开门，走廊上的光源照进屋内，眼前的景象刺得他瞳孔一缩。被子凌乱地搅成一团，屏风和小木桌都被推翻在地，塞恩并不在床上，只有角落的阴影里，一团隆起的黑影匍匐在那，仿佛一只蠢蠢欲动的怪物，发出低低的咆哮。

或许是知道自己被发现了，塞恩不再刻意压制声音，他发出一声痛苦的低吟，朝邵悫大吼：“滚开！”

邵悫深吸一口气，额头沁出一层细汗，不等他有所反应，塞恩突然猛地起身冲过来，将门重重关上，他的身体撞击在门上，在邵悫耳边发出一声巨响。邵悫试图拉门，却发现门被塞恩抵得死死的，他轻轻敲了敲门，低声叫他的名字：“塞恩。”

塞恩不答，他的呻吟听上去比刚才更痛苦，甚至开始用头砸门，那些声响隔着一扇门传进邵悫的耳朵里，像是一只无形的手，狠狠攥住他的心脏。邵悫冷下脸，厉声道：“塞恩，把门打开！”

“走开！你帮不了我！”门框又发出一声重响，但塞恩显然有一瞬间的犹豫，他的声音不再像刚才那样暴躁不安，甚至有些脆弱，像是小心翼翼将伤口展露的凶兽。

邵悫趁机将门拉开，侧身挤进屋内一把抱住滑落的塞恩。

“塞恩，告诉我，怎么回事？！”邵悫一边问一边拿出手机给纪文打电话，塞恩浑身滚烫，触手可及尽是粘腻的汗液，头发和衣服被汗水洇湿，杂乱地贴在皮肤上，但他的双眼却布满血丝，神情透着不正常的癫狂。“喂纪文，是我，抱歉，塞恩出了点事，我需要你现在马上过来。”

邵悫心里隐约有不好的预感，但在确定之前他还不想自己吓自己，他按照电话里纪文说的把塞恩平放在地面上，却不料怀里的人突然翻身将他压住，手机被拍飞到一边，而他的脖子也随之被狠狠掐住。

“药……给我药！”塞恩发狠地盯着邵悫，那双漂亮的眼睛里此刻只剩下痛苦和绝望，他“嘶嘶”地喘着气，身体时不时地抽搐一下，理智与尊严正因深入骨髓的疼痛而一点点丧失，“让我吃一颗，就一颗……求你……”

邵悫心里“咯噔”一声，但他来不及去思考更多，塞恩的双手快让他不能呼吸了。他握住塞恩颤抖的臂膀，有些困难地出声：“塞恩……跪下。”

塞恩下意识地想去服从，和刚见面时相反，他的身体仍旧被药瘾支配，但他的大脑却向往邵悫的命令。他犹豫了，下一刻他的头发就被狠狠揪住，他听到有人在呼唤他，然而那个声音是那么遥远，他的身体却已经快要爆炸了，眼前的景象不断旋转，让他想要呕吐，他克制不住地发出嘶吼，身体痉挛地蜷缩在一起。“救救我。”他低声呢喃，但他知道一定不会有人来的，就如那无数个看不到尽头的黑夜。

“……塞恩，塞恩！我要你保持清醒！”有人在他耳边喊，“你相信我吗？”

相信……这真是一个可笑的词。塞恩费力地扯了扯嘴角，但又一波疼痛侵袭而来，他的手和脚似乎被绑住了，以至于他只能像条蠕虫似的左右扭动。

“混蛋！放开我……我要杀了你们！”他大叫，那双手却紧紧地抱着他，一个个轻柔的吻落在他的唇上，让他想起Olinda的海滩。

“塞恩，相信我。”

塞恩不确定自己说了什么，意识模糊之际他感觉自己正被抬起来，他睁开被汗水刺痛的眼睛，看见邵悫担忧的脸。这一刻，他终于直面自己心底最深处的脆弱，他一直希望有人来救他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年底肝一肝，新年就会长出两个新的肾(ง •̀_•́)ง


	24. 离开

纪文的医院很暖和，和那些冰冷而又嘈杂的公立医院不同，这儿很安静，走廊上的灯光是明黄色的，墙砖也不是让人生寒的灰白，空气中甚至飘着一股淡淡的香。然而邵悫坐在急诊室外的椅子上，却很难让自己一如往常地冷静下来。他的头发有些凌乱，下颌也绷得紧紧的，外套里的衬衫因为被汗浸湿而冰凉地贴在他背上，黏腻而又难受。

Joanna坐在他身边，好几次想张口说些什么，但看到他的模样又都止住了即将出口的话，最后只是拍了拍他的手臂，轻声道：“你先去休息会儿吧，纪文会看着他的。”

邵悫回过神，有些疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，他正要说什么，就见纪文从急诊室内走出来，连忙站起身，问：“他怎么样了？”

此时已是半夜，急诊室里除了值班的护士，并没有其他病人，但纪文还是压低声音道：“刚打了针，现在已经睡着了，除了有点低烧，身体没什么其他问题。”

“没什么问题他怎么会那样？我们现在就想知道他到底是不是——”

纪文捏了捏Joanna的手，示意她不要急，在自己的专业领域内，他显然是自信且镇定的：“检测结果是阴性的，不过我们在他的血液中检测到了羟考酮的成分。”

听到检测结果是阴性，Joanna松了一口气，又问：“羟考酮是什么？”

“是一种强效类镇痛药成分。”邵悫眉头紧皱，神情并没有缓和下来，相反变得比刚才更凝重。

纪文看了他一眼，点点头解释：“羟考酮属于阿片类镇痛药物，药效与吗啡类似，一般用于缓解癌症或术后引起的中至重度疼痛，如果长期不规范服用会产生依赖性，是一种成瘾类药物，造成的后果……”

他没有继续说下去，但邵悫和Joanna的心里都清楚，这种药物引起的依赖性本质上和毒瘾并无区别。

“而且……这应该不是他的第一次发作，只不过前几次他自己控制住了，而这次的戒断反应比较严重。好在检查下来，他的身体机能并没有受到很大的损伤，看得出他在有意识地戒除这种药物，但是想要完全戒掉没那么容易，需要他放下戒备配合治疗，否则强行忍耐只会对身体造成更大的伤害。”

一时间三人都没有说话，Joanna看邵悫沉默，以为他心里产生了动摇，便说：“不如让塞恩在医院里住一段时间，纪文有认识的朋友是这方面的专科医生，你不用担心。”

邵悫嘴唇紧抿，有些出神地看着急诊室。他沉默并非责怪塞恩，而是怪自己竟然自负地以为足够了解对方，他们每天都生活在一起，他却不知道塞恩曾在他隔壁的房间里深受折磨，第二天还要神色自若地配合他自以为正确的命令。

他什么都没有察觉到。

当Joanna看到邵悫抬起头时的眼神，就知道自己白费口舌了，邵悫根本没在听她讲话，也不会听她的话，他的眼神甚至比之前更加坚定。她知道无论自己再说什么都无法改变邵悫的决定，只能严肃地看着他强调：“答应我，保护好自己，好吗？不要做自己无法承受的事。”

“当然。”邵悫笑了笑，脸上又恢复一贯的淡定优雅，仿佛刚才的狼狈只是一闪而过的假象。

直到他走进急诊室，Joanna才叹一口气，低声道：“他已经完全被那家伙俘获了，不是吗？有时候我真说不清，到底谁才是真正的支配者。”

纪文侧头看她，淡漠的脸上有了一丝笑意，他微微俯下身，因为身高关系，看上去像是在对Joanna鞠躬：“是我对您永恒不变的爱和服从。”

Joanna的嘴角动了动，反手在他脸上轻轻一拍：“花里胡哨的东西倒是学了不少，回去再教训你。”

塞恩是第二天早上醒的，他睁开眼时有一瞬间的迷茫，但很快昨晚那些断断续续的回忆就让他想起发生了什么，随后他意识到自己是在医院。陌生的环境让他产生了强烈的抗拒心，但他忍住了，因为他看到了靠坐在床边的邵悫。

邵悫微低着头，十指交叉摆放在并拢的大腿上，像是一座静止的雕像，若不是他闭着眼，塞恩还以为他一直注视着自己。

他屏住呼吸，有些出神地扭头看着邵悫，直到病房的门被推开，一个爽朗的女声传来：“你醒了？来，测一下体温……哎呀，你听得懂中文吗？”

塞恩吓了一跳，他看到那个穿着护士装的女人靠近，下意识地撑起身后退，随后他感觉自己的手被另一只温热的手紧紧握住。

“塞恩，让她替你量体温。”邵悫不知何时醒的，他的脸上丝毫没有熬夜后的疲惫或是刚清醒时的困乏，眼中甚至是明亮带有笑意的。他的拇指在塞恩的手腕上抚过，转头示意护士继续。

塞恩没有多余的注意力再去关注护士做了什么，因为他脑子里想的都是邵悫，他以为自己会出现在警局，或者直接被丢弃在垃圾堆里，为什么……为什么邵悫还能对他笑？他直直地看着邵悫，企图从他的眼睛里看出些虚假和谎言，但那里面只有他自己的倒影。他的心脏因为这强烈的不解而砰砰直跳，同时又产生一种怪异的安全感。

那样的眼神很难不引起邵悫的注意，他心底的怒火逐渐散去，施虐的欲望却越来越强烈，他凑到塞恩耳边小声警告：“别以为你能逃过责罚，小狗，这次我可不会让你舒舒服服的，你会后悔对我的隐瞒。”

 

塞恩在医院住了三天，直到他的药瘾完全散去，邵悫才将他接回家。

张姨看到他们回来松了一口气，她还不知道发生了什么，只接到邵悫的电话说在医院，于是每天都提着一颗心在家里等他们。

“怎么啦？谁生病了？”她的视线在两人身上来回穿梭，见没有明显的外伤，又问，“吃过饭了吗？锅里还有刚炖好的排骨汤。”

邵悫不想让她多想，笑着点点头说“好”。

那天晚上邵悫并没有责罚塞恩，他只是让塞恩跪在柔软的地毯上，语气平和地问他愿不愿意说些什么。

回应他的依旧只有沉默，邵悫知道除非塞恩自己开口，否则他无法从这个男人嘴里撬出任何一个字。

塞恩见他要走，突然问：“你不用鞭子打我吗？”

这是他醒来后，或者说相遇以来，第一次主动和邵悫说起他们之间的“游戏”，他仰起头，阴郁的表情中带着挑衅和不屑，他在故意惹怒邵悫，企图换来一顿鞭打。

“不，”邵悫冷冷地拒绝他，“我的鞭子不是你逃避的工具。”

那之后的一切仿佛和以往并没什么不同，但邵悫知道塞恩正在重新陷入泥潭，他从清醒后便有些过于沉默和“听话”了，他对邵悫为他安排的治疗毫不过问，只要是邵悫让他做的，他都会去做，但这并不是一个好的征兆，邵悫宁愿塞恩像往常那样反抗他。

药物的副作用和药瘾的未知性让塞恩变得焦虑不安，和相遇时的暴躁不同，这种焦虑完全是出于精神和身体上的不受控，他甚至不止一次地出现幻觉，对邵悫做出攻击行为，而后又陷入更大的失落中。

当一周后的某个深夜，邵悫突然从浅眠中惊醒，他像是有所预料般地起身下床，在黑暗里疾步走下楼梯，这些画面就像在他心里无数次发生，以至于他看到伫立在门前的身影时竟丝毫不觉得诧异。

“小狗，你要去哪。”他轻声问。

塞恩的一条腿已经跨出了门外，他微偻着背，身形消瘦，几乎不见当初的狂妄。

邵悫深吸一口气，一步步走近他：“我们有很多解决的办法，也有很多条路可以走——”

“不！我只有一条路可走！我的人生早就一团糟，什么都不会变好，我应该走原本该走的路，而不是相信什么该死的希望！”塞恩突然转身大吼，他的情绪有些激动，甚至变得语无伦次，“……我救不了自己，你也救不了我，你谁也不是，我没有让你做这些，是你！是你一次次地企图改变我，那不是真正的我，这才是我！”

“塞恩，闭上你的嘴。”邵悫沉下声，他其实很少生气，平日里的责骂动怒大多是扮演性质，他认为一个理智的dom是需要学会控制情绪的，也不应该随意把怒气发泄在奴隶身上，怒火总是会让人变得更失控。但此刻他是真的动怒了，如果他手上有鞭子，他一定会让这家伙知道真正的痛苦，他再一次重复道：“把门关上，回到我的脚边！”

塞恩看着邵悫，胸口上下起伏，他的眼睛里没了怒气和挣扎，那对璀璨的琥珀变成了两块生锈的石头，灰败而又浑浊：“我说过，我有离开的权力，你是关不住我的。”

邵悫一惊，脱口而出道：“如果你离开，就再也别想回来！我不会认一条出逃的狗。”

换作以前，邵悫绝不会挽留任何一个奴隶，也不会说这样幼稚的话，对一个决定要离开的人来说，这句话除了暴露自己的急迫并无任何用处，简直就像是小孩子的威胁，可即使他知道自己失态了，他依然清楚地明白，他想让塞恩留下。

“……对不起。”这是塞恩第一次用中文和邵悫说话。他离开时没有回头，也知道邵悫不会追上来，毕竟是他背叛了这个男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小虐为了大甜~⁎˃ᴗ˂⁎  
> 关于药物依赖那部分是从网上查找的资料，如果存在bug请谅解~


	25. 25.狩猎

邵悫是被手机振动吵醒的，他撑起身摸了把脸，下巴上新长出一些刺手的胡渣，而他的脑袋也仿佛要裂开来似的胀痛。他摸过手机接通，里面传来覃兴奋的声音。

“嗨早！虽然我应该给你一个惊喜的，但我实在忍不住了！”覃故意停顿了一下，见邵悫一直没有回应，不由得有点疑惑，“等等，你该不会是……还在睡觉？！天哪，不敢置信，现在已经九点了，你的小狗没有喊你起床吗？”

“……九点了？”邵悫低吟一声，该死，塞恩又忘了叫醒他，塞恩——当这个名字出现在他脑中时，他突然清醒过来，他想起塞恩已经离开三天了，而他潜意识里以为塞恩还留在这儿，这让他有些无端地恼怒。

“Marquis？你怎么了，发生了什么事吗？”覃的声音从疑惑变为担忧，他能听出邵悫又一次走神了，这在平时是很少见的。

“……不，没事，我只是有些……睡糊涂了，你刚说的惊喜是什么意思。”

“好吧，希望你真的没事。我是想说，你之前在我这定的东西已经完成了，你真该请我吃一顿饭，我可是昨晚通宵赶工的。”

邵悫走到窗前打开窗户，涌进来的冷风让他闭了闭眼，随后他在心里暗骂一声，应道：“哦，你说的是上次的……事实上……”

他正想着该怎么和覃解释自己已经暂时不需要那些定制的皮具，覃又先一步地打断了他：“你绝对会喜欢它们的！说实话这是目前为止我最满意的作品之一，我都有些迫不及待想看到你使用它们了！”每次提到自己的作品，覃总是异常狂热，“我准备圣诞那晚给你，你会把你的小奴隶带来吗？如果你想让他戴上去晚会，也可以提前来我这拿。”

“对不起覃，我大概用不上这些……”邵悫有些犹豫，他不想在这个时候给对方泼冷水，但他更不愿意对朋友有所隐瞒。

然而覃误解了他的意思，覃还沉浸在完成新作的兴奋中：“不不不，你总有一天会用上的，对自己有点信心，侯爵大人。哦等下，我忘记给它们拍照了，先不说了，圣诞见好吗？如果你要提前过来就联系我。”

“……圣诞见。”邵悫沉默地丢开手机，有些疲惫地撑着头坐了会儿，他可以控制自己的感情，但不代表他能让自己变得没有感情，dom也有正常人该有的情绪与反应，事实上他现在已经出离愤怒了，只想狠狠地、狠狠地将那家伙鞭打一顿。

张姨看见他下楼，下意识地站起身，一脸担忧地欲言又止，但她最后只是局促地笑了笑，不太自然地问：“小邵，你起来了啊，今天……想吃什么菜？冰箱里还有条鱼，要不晚上炖一炖……”

邵悫知道自己让对方担心了，也知道张姨是顾忌他要强的性格，不想安慰得那么明显。他走过去拉着张姨到餐桌边坐下，笑道：“张姨，我没事，心情不好是真的，但还不至于和自己过不去，你不用担心。”

“诶诶，那就好那就好……”张姨点点头，显然并没有真的放下心，她其实很想问塞恩去哪了，还会不会回来，塞恩的出现让这个家少见地有了烟火气，也让邵悫有了一丝人情味。她看得出邵悫对塞恩是不一样的，可既然邵悫说了没事，她就不会再问，只是心里多少有些遗憾。

邵悫不会让自己深陷一件事太久，他是学心理学的，自然知道怎么更好地调整心态，他很快就让自己的生活恢复如初，除了亲近的人，甚至没人能看出他的生活曾被一个奇怪的家伙搅乱。

Joanna知道后倒是很平静，或许是早已设想过这个结局，然而她的神情间还是透露出一点失望。她摇摇头点上一根烟，沉默片刻后道：“虽然我经常让你远离他，但我还是挺想帮他的。”

“嗯，我知道，这段时间麻烦你了。”邵悫笑了笑，语气平静得像是在谈论一件与自己无关的事，“我们已经尽力去帮助他了，但那只是引导，选择权仍在他自己手上，那是他的人生，他将为自己作出的每一个选择付出应有的代价，不论好坏。”

“……有时候我真宁愿你能够感情用事一些。”Joanna无奈地耸耸肩，“对了，想好这次舞会的主题名称了吗？”

此时距离圣诞节只剩2天了，他们正在酒吧里做最后的装饰布置，为了贴合不同的主题，他们每次都会给SADE做一些小小的变动，今年的主题定的是动物变装，只不过名字一直没确定下来。邵悫看着工人将巨大的黑色铁笼搬上舞台，心里突然有了想法，他动了动嘴唇，吐出两个字：“狩猎。”

 

圣诞夜的SADE比平日里多了几分热闹，虽然在灯火通明、人潮熙攘的整条街上，它仍是神秘又独特的存在。做旧的石墙和屋檐上覆盖着一层白色的碎屑，远远看去像是沾上了飞扬的雪花，而木门旁则挂着一把燃烧的木棍，走近看会发现那是一盏仿火把的灯，身着狩猎装备的男人牵着他的“猎犬”打开厚重的木门，倾泻而出的烛光和歌声瞬间将他们包围。

“Merry Christmas！！”他们一走进去，就有人举起酒杯冲他们大喊。大厅内原本的小桌和高脚凳被换成了木质的长桌，所有人围坐成一圈交谈喝酒，墙上的装饰换成了各式仿真的动物皮毛及野兽脑袋，火焰在壁炉里发出噼啪的燃烧声，他们仿佛打开了穿越时空的魔法大门，一下置身于西伯利亚的林间木屋，而门外就是荒无人烟的冰天雪地。

“有意思。”Gent笑了，他扯了扯手中的皮质狗绳，身后的爱宠立刻跟上来在他身后跪下，有些兴奋地蹭了蹭他的小腿。

他在吧台点了一杯红酒，又和熟识的朋友聊了一会儿，才牵着自己的狗走向地下室。相比一楼，这儿就没那么温馨了，昏暗的灯光，诡异的音乐，浑身赤裸只围着皮草的猎人在场中虎视眈眈地巡视，在这儿，狩猎者永远不愁找不到落单的猎物。

Gent见脚边的男人新奇地盯着四周看，突然抬脚在他屁股上踢了一下：“没见过世面的家伙，把身上的衣服脱了。”

男人猛地一抖，差点没跪住，他哆嗦着膝盖，正要抬起一只手去拉外套，手就被踩住了，他有些疑惑地抬起头，只见年轻的主人朝他露出一个恶劣的笑：“你见过狗用爪子脱衣服吗，自己蹭下来。”

男人身体一僵，他虽然已经习惯在这样的场合中近乎赤身裸体地跪在主人身边，但从未当众脱光衣服过，况且要怎么才能把衣服蹭下来？

“还不脱？”Gent很享受看到男人窘迫的模样，他弯下身，手从男人的裤子里探进去，突然从里面拽出一根短小的毛绒尾巴，“需要我来帮你一下吗，老师？”

不知是被“老师”这个称呼刺激到，还是对方的手带动了身体内的肛塞，男人抑制不住地从喉咙里发出一声上扬的轻哼，屁股翘得高高的，就像对着主人撒娇的小狗。此时他也顾不得难堪了，抖着屁股夹紧双腿，一点点地把裤子蹭拉到膝盖之下，露出里面圆润的双臀和被束缚带固定住的狗尾巴，他的外套里什么都没穿，只有颈间的项圈暗示着这是一条有主人的狗，两颗红肿的乳头上挂着一对细细的银圈，看上去像刚穿的孔。

Gent满意地摸了摸他的脸颊，奖赏般倾斜手中的杯子，看男人笨拙地张大嘴伸出舌头去接滴落的红酒：“跟紧点，别被其他猎人抓走了。”

他这么说无非是想吓吓对方，毕竟不对别人的所有物下手是SADE的规矩之一，但这话显然对男人很有震慑力，他皱了皱眉，几乎整个身体都蹭在Gent的小腿上。

而另一边，邵悫将视线从这两人身上收回，仰头喝掉杯中的红酒，他并不热衷于社交，反而喜欢以旁观者的角度去观察别的主奴，这会让他产生一种掌控感。

很快他又看到霍霁和他的新奴隶出现在地下室，那是一个有些瘦小的男孩，个头只到霍霁的脖子，整个人瑟缩在霍霁身边，不安又稀奇地环顾四周。和其他穿着暴露的sub不同，他身着一套白色燕尾服，头顶有一对垂挂下来的兔子耳朵，手腕和脚腕上也有一圈白色绒毛，随着他们走近，可以看清他的五官非常漂亮，像是一个不谙世事的富家小少爷。

霍霁的感官很灵敏，他立刻注意到有人在盯着他看，或许是出于兄弟间的默契，他一转头就和角落里的邵悫对上了视线。

“你什么时候能改改这个习惯。”霍霁领着小奴隶走过来笑道，为了对应奴隶的白色燕尾服，他穿着一件深蓝色的丝绒礼服，只不过下身配的是马裤和黑色长靴，腰间的皮带上还别着一把做工精美的短匕首，“他叫Bunny，是只胆小的兔子，你不要吓到他。”

邵悫虽然是坐着的，但扬起下巴打量人的时候气场丝毫不减，Bunny被他看得往霍霁身后躲了躲，然而他的脸上却露出一个与害怕极为不符的夸张笑容，简直像是训练过上百次的反射动作。

“你好，我是Bunny，很高兴认识你。”

那个笑容并没什么破绽，甚至有点可爱，却让人不太舒服，邵悫皱了皱眉，一眼看出这个男孩受过心理创伤。他看向霍霁，对方微微摇头，有些爱怜地摸了摸Bunny的头。

“你今晚会上台吗？”霍霁前几天就知道了塞恩离开的消息，他倒不担心邵悫会因此一蹶不振，只是怕他又回到之前的厌倦状态，这对dom来说更危险。

“我最近没用鞭子，没什么手感。”邵悫慵懒地靠回沙发里，他的视线已经从Bunny身上移开了，但是余光还在偷偷观察。

霍霁一挑眉，顺势问：“那不如趁今晚物色一个猎物练练手？”

“过会儿看吧……如果有合适的。”

邵悫说得很随意，霍霁也不知他说的有几分真，但至少没排斥也算一件好事吧。

等霍霁领着人在舞台旁的沙发上坐下，Bunny才趴在他大腿上问：“他心情不好吗？”

“嗯？你看出来了？”霍霁挠了挠他的下巴，Bunny露出享受的表情，随后脑门上就被指尖一弹，“你不应该当兔子，应该去当陪护犬。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实不相瞒，Gent这一对不伦恋我有点搞上头了ᵒ̴̶͈᷄ᗨᵒ̴̶͈᷅   
> 暴躁塞恩下一章出现~  
> （555终于上来了qaq 为防止走丢可以关注下微博@西瓜今天更文了吗）


End file.
